


We Never Go Out Of Style

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulgaria - Freeform, Caroline visits Mystic Falls, Central Park South, Christmas, Drama, Elena and Katherine are Sisters, Elijah Kills Tatia, Elijah and Kathine in a Relationship, Elijah as A Doctor, Elijah as CEO, Elijah is Santa, Everybody Are Doctor Here, F/M, Finn and Sage have a Daughter, Forever On Santa's Naughty List, Grey's Anatomy inspired, Horses, Hospitals, Human Katherine, Implied MatBekah, Jealous Elijah, Kalijah, Kalijah AU, Kalijah Christmas, Kalijah Drama, Kalijah Horse AU, Kalijah Prompts, Kalijah in Paris, Katherine Sass, Katherine and Caroline Best Friends, Katherine and Caroline as in laws, Katherine and Elijah, Katherine and Elijah First Meet, Katherine and Elijah Married, Katherine and Elijah as Parents, Katherine and Elijah go to a ckub, Katherine as Doctor, Katherine as a Model, Katherine makes rain blood, Katherine turns her emotions off, Kiss under the mistletoe, Klaroline engaged, Long Haired Elijah, Mamoryless Elijah, Memory loss Katherine, Mikaelson Christmas, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, NOLA, New Orleans, Nudes, Original Family, Prompt me, Propt Me, Santa Kink, Seattle Hope Hospital, Sext, She Thinks Katherine is Kate Middlelton, Stable smutt, Surgeons, TVD as Doctors, TVD holidays fest 2020, The Abattoir, The Originals AU, The Originals S4 S5 AU, They're Surgeons Here, Tipsy Katherine, Tumblr Prompts, Vampire Katherine, Vampires, alternative universe, baby loss, caroline is a kalijah stan, elijah to the rescue, implied Klaroline, kinda Delena, misscariage, patience is a virtue, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Kailjah prompts I dream of or that you guys send me!Chapter 1 - There's never a Tatia, Katherine was the first doppelgangerChapter 2 - Doctor AUChapter 3 - MisscarriageChapter 4 - Katherine sends Elijah a sexy pic while he's dinning with his familyChapter 5 - Patience is a virtue, KaterinaChapter 6 - Revenge Kat (part 1)Chapter 7 - They go clubbingChapter 8 - Stable SmutChapter 9 - He tells Kat he killed TatiaChapter 10 - Kat loses her memory after The Cure fiasco (part 1)Chapter 11 -  Kalijah ChristmasChapter 12 - Elijah loses his memory TO s4 s5 AU
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Marcel Gerard/Camille O'Connell, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TVD nor TO are mine, and you guys can confirm that from the moment Elijah said goodbye to Katherine. I would NEVER to that to my babies. 
> 
> Notes: Okay, I count on you guys to prompt me here, or on tumblr (umaficwriter), anywhere you want to! Just a silly thing this 1st chap

**Prompt: What if there was never a Tatia? What if Katerina was the doppelganger from the start? Elijah and Katerina first meeting.**

///

The wind brought the fresh smell of pines over the forest.

Elijah knew the winter was coming and with it a severe coldness was to approach. That was exactly why he was collecting wood from the far side of the forest intending to keep not only his family warm, but good part of the village too.

His brothers were around doing shores alike and he thought that was one of them approaching as he heard the creak of a few leaves being trampled by foot.

“Hello,” came the tiny voice from behind the second eldest Mikaelson.

Elijah turned around alarmed. He was waiting for Niklaus’ voice, Kol’s pranks or even Rebekah’s unlady-like comments, he wasn’t waiting for a woman’s voice reaching, even less so one that belonged to such exquisite beauty.

He smiled politely, the way only a noble young man like himself would, and watched as she courted respectfully to his figure.

“Are you lost lady?” was out of his mouth as soon as she set her back straighter again.

She shook her head no, but didn’t utter another word, only looked directly at him.

His long hair was partly loose, and the wind was delivering his scent to her nostrils successfully. He smelled like rain on earth and pine.

Katerina was new to the out-skirted village commanded by the ruthless Mikael Mikaelson. She had come with a group of survivors from a tragical fire a couple villages away. The brown-haired girl had noticed the Mikaelson sibling talking, or playing from afar, but never had she ever had the courage to pursue with interaction, even less so with the second eldest son: Elijah.

Katerina knew his name, for she had listened to his sibling vociferate it countless times already, although, she doubted he knew hers.

The young man observed her length for any injuries. Wasn’t common a lady, so young nonetheless, to prowl around the forest, so Elijah assumed she was lost, maybe injured.

He let go of the wood he had been chopping and rubbed his hands together in intentions to clean them, at least the best he could without water.

“I’m Katerina,” she prompted and he looked up from his hands into her eyes. “We haven’t met before,” clarified the slim girl.

She shouldn’t be more than 18 winters old.

Elijah offered her a small smile, his sharp cheekbones going up, his hair still untamed for the intense wind blowing.

“Pleasure to meet you, Katerina. I am Elijah,” he greeted politely, although didn’t get closer.

She smiled back, her doe eyes inviting, her own hair being shoved in all directions by the wind.

“Pleasure to meet you officially Elijah,”

A look of confusion graced his features and brought a smile to Katerina’s face.

“I have seen you around the village,” explained as she tamed a loose strand, putting it behind her ear.

“I’m glad we meet properly my lady. I’m sure I’ve never seen you around. I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you,”

He couldn’t have met her before, could he?

It wasn’t possible for him to forget such beauty, her manners were impeccable, her smile sweet, her eyes innocent and her demeanor humble. Although, the woman had a particular glow, something that attracted him to her just like moths to a flame.

Katerina looked away with the hidden complement, redness creeping in her cheeks.

“Although I know the way back to the village, I’m afraid I don’t know how to reach the river?” the girl commented raising her hand, and only then Elijah noticed a medium sized wooden bucket.

The helpful, honorable man he was, Elijah soon offered to take her to the nearest river.

“No need, you could only point me directions,” Katerina tried to argue. The last thing she wanted was to disturb Elijah in his tasks, also she was humiliated enough to not know her way to the river in the two weeks she had stayed in the village.

“I insist,” and it was final.

They walked side by side, hearing the forest’ sounds and in the first moment, in a comfortable silence.

“You can call me by my name,” came the chocolate haired girl’s voice after a couple of minutes of walking.

“Katerina,” he tested her name in his tongue. It sounded rich, unique and sacrat.

Katerina could say the same.

The way his tongue rolled out the letters that composed her name were divine, unique and contemplative, as if he was inviting her for something.

She had never laid down with a man before. She knew she shouldn’t. Although she had kissed a few in her previous village. Not that anyone could get information about that, she would be considered filthy and a disgrace.

Still, with this man walking by her side, she could be called that and not give a penny.

“So, Katerina, what happened for you to be here? For all I gather, you came from a different place?” Elijah asked as they approached the river side. It wasn’t too far away from where they were previously.

“You’re right,” agreed the woman, facing him, when they came to a stop. “My village endured a terrible fire, some of us were lucky enough to escape with minor injuries,” Katerina explained as she approached the water.

Elijah followed her with his eyes as she crouched and positioned the bucket over the running water, and thank all the Gods he did, because the stream was so strong that almost knocked Katerina into it, and add to that the sleek ground over the edge…

He leaped ahead and gripped her by the waist, the wooden bucket long forgotten when the pair locked eyes. This time, Katerina in his strong cloth cladded arms and their shallow breathings mixing itselves in front of them.

Elijah had a firm hold on her waistline. Her arms were gripping his biceps hard. Katerina’s eyes wide with the scare and Elijah’s wandering her face. 

The sound of the distant waterfall as clear as their drumming hearts.

“Thank you,” came her voice not above a whisper, although he heard her clear.

He still had his eyes locked in her continence, their faces a little closer now.

She looked at him through her thick lashes and averted her brown orbs to his parted mouth.

Inviting like a red apple.

Although he was the one who claimed it first.

The shock Katerina felt had vanished within the instant his soft lips collided with hers.

It was bold and too forward. Two things Elijah never prouded himself to be, yet there he was, exploring the girl’s lips with his own, and pulling soft moans from his administration.

They parted ways too soon in his opinion, but air was needed, so he held her close enough and ghostly kissed her lips as her harbored breathing mixed with his own.

Her orbs deflected from his lips to his eyes while she smiled.

She had kissed Elijah Mikaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda Kalijah, yes, although we also have other characters we love! Grey’s Anatomy fans (as I am myself), this is for you!

**Prompt: Elijah is a surgeon and he meets Katherine when she enters his ER injured after an accident.**

///

The Mikaelson family was known as the Medicinal family. Including hospitals and clinics, they had the Mikaelson Foundation that provided healthcare and bought hospitals around the globe.

Esther and Mikael started the Foundation when they got married, both very young, thought it could be a good investment. Esther had been a Psychiatrist and her husband a heathy businessman. In less than ten years, their foundation owned half of the hospitals over the West Coast.

Their first born, Finn never showed talent on biological subjects, although he was an expert when the matter was finances, being now the Foundation CEO, taking the position after his father died five years before.

The second eldest was Elijah Mikaelson. The noble brother has been interested in medicine from a young age, always telling his parents he wanted to be a Psychiatrist as his mother was. Unfortunately, Esther had died before he could finish med school, and the trauma of losing her had affected the family as a whole, as it should, changing the path Elijah was first intended to follow. He had chosen to become a Surgeon instead, specializing himself in both Trauma and Cardiothoracic fields. Nowadays he acted as Chief of both Trauma and Surgery in the hospital.

After Elijah, came Niklaus. Or Klaus as people usually called him. Following his closest brother’ steps, the male blonde decided to become a Surgeon even before he finished college. Klaus could swear it was the only time Mikael had been proud of him, which didn’t last long, for the patriarch had had a heart attack before he finished Med School. Niklaus was known as the artistic son, always having a knack for all kinds of arts. Maybe that was why he liked to build bones from scratch, turning himself into a respected Orthopedic surgeon.

Kol was next and had just become a resident. He hadn’t informed his family of his preferences in the surgical field as yet, but Elijah swore the fourth sibling had a thing for Pediatrics, Kol had just the way with kids and their parents, still Kol crossed his heart and hoped to die he would be a Plastic surgeon, extracting groans from his older brothers.

Rebekah was the only girl in the family, which for her was a curse. Her brothers treated her as a baby, even though she had finished med school and was starting in the path to become a surgeon just as her brothers. She still wasn’t sure about her specialty, but as an intern, she was always trying to lean from everyone and making everything possible to not be treated differently due to her heritage.

All of the siblings, excluding Finn, worked at the Seattle Hope hospital, the first one their family had purchased and a reference of modernity when it came from medical technology.

That night, Rebekah and Elijah were talking by the nurse station at the ER, when Cami yelled “Incoming!” from the far side of the room.

Elijah instinctively went for the trauma gowns, Rebekah perked up with the opportunity to treat someone, and was quick to follow her brother.

“Car overturned in the highway, BP is 130 over 80, patient never lost continence, TEMP 101,6, GCS 6, both legs broken with the impact, trauma to the chest and head!” exclaimed Marcel, a well-known paramedic, entering the ER.

Elijah ran to the gurney being rolled into the ER, already barking orders, with Rebekah right behind him.

“Trauma 1” he informed and the group gathered inside the room.

“On my count,” Elijah informed again taking the sheets the patient was in “1, 2, 3” at that, they moved the lady to the hospital gurney and started working on her with a couple more nurses that entered the room. “X-Ray here now!” the brown-haired doctor exclaimed as he verified her airways.

“There’s fluid to the chest!” Rebekah informed after a quick ultrasound.

“Damn it!” Elijah cursed and directed his eyes to the lady’s chocolate ones. “Can you tell me your name, Miss?” he asked never averting his eyes from hers.

She looked around in the verge of panicking, she was in shock, she wasn’t feeling any pain, or her limbs, for that matter, nothing. The doctor over her side asked something, although she couldn’t pick up what it was.

“Miss, your name?” Elijah tried again, this time putting his hand on hers to ground her. She couldn’t be more than 25 years old, poor girl was in shock.

“Kath-,“ she spited thick blood in the middle of her saying

“SATS are dropping!” Rebekah alerted the group and that was when chaos started

“V-FIB!” a nurse yelled

“Crash cart here NOW!” Elijah vociferated “Charge 200!” he barked in thick accent holding the paddles “Clear!” all staff moved from Katherine and Elijah shocked her, the female’s body arching with the electric wave.

“No change!” Rebekah informed, she as everyone else was looking at the monitors

“Charge again, clear!” Elijah repeated the process. Still nothing. “Push one of epi, charge again!” the Mikaelson doctor instructed “Clear!”

“We have a pulse!” informed a nurse.

“Okay, everybody, let’s move this to the OR, let’s go!” the trauma surgeon said while the group of healers gathered the monitors and started to move in the elevator’s direction.

///

Rebekah was always amazed by how fast the OR staff could prepare the operating theatre. As she, Elijah and the others were scrubbing in, the OR nurses and anthologist were running against the clock to put the patient under and hook her up to the machines.

She snapped out of her daydream when Elijah passed by her, entering the OR. She didn’t take long to follow him and the others inside.

The smell of sterile instruments always brought calm to Elijah’s thoughts. As Chief of Surgery he was always surrounded by paperwork, sometimes being a Surgeon wasn’t much different, except, when he entered the Operating Room.

This place was his kingdom come. His arena. The only place in the world he felt free, unapologetic, focused and utterly necessary.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved being Chief. He was a talented one nonetheless, although this task at hand was what he was born to be doing. Elijah wasn’t a religious man, so he thanked the destiny for without his craft he wouldn’t be alive. 

“Put her on Bypass”, he asked as the scrub nurse helped him with his surgical gear. “10-blade,” asked Elijah as soon as Katherine was prep.

“Should we call Nik- Doctor Mikaelson to assist?” Rebekah questioned as she watched her brother opening the lady up from the other side of the table.

Elijah didn’t look up, but responded “Not as yet, she doesn’t have a pelvic fracture, so her legs and shoulder can wait, although, page doctor Stefan Salvatore for her head’ scans,”

“Right away, doctor.” A nurse nodded and moved away from the table.

Rebekah smiled behind her mask at Stefan being mentioned.

Both Stefan and Damon Salvatore were Nik’s and Elijah’s age and were Surgeons at Seattle Hope as well.

Damon was a talented plastic surgeon, a manwhore, if you asked Rebekah, or anyone in the hospital for that matter, although he was the most talented surgeon on the West Coast.

His younger brother, Stefan was a well-known and bold neuro surgeon. Winner of the Esther Mikaelson Prize. A ceremony that recognized the best of the best on the surgical field. The ones that had been innovative, ground-breaking and well-spoken.

Secretly Rebekah had a crush on him since she could remember. Stefan and Nik had been friends since both were very young, which made Bekah live among the Salvatore’s from a very young age, and nurse a platonic love towards the youngest Salvatore.

Although, Rebekah didn’t know if it was so platonic anymore.

Unfortunately, Stefan was dating Elena Gilbert. Rebekah didn’t hate her for it, she just didn’t make much of an effort on being in the presence of little Gilbert.

“Good evening, everyone,” greeted Stefan as he entered the OR.

People inside greeted him back as he made a beeline for the patient scans over the opposite wall form the operating table.

“She’s gonna need a craniectomy, that’s for sure,”

Elijah sighed. He already had his suspicions, he just wished he was wrong for once.

“Can she wait ‘till ‘I’m finished?” the brown-haired Mikaelson questioned the green-eyed surgeon.

“I wouldn’t,”

“Alright, do as you might,” came Elijah’s comment a heartbeat after.

Stefan moved to the table and stared at the girl being operated.

Her face was a bit swollen, she had scratches all over her cheeks and forehead, blood on her mouth and a couple of ugly bruises over her chin. Still, he would recognize her anywhere.

She was his sister-in-law.

“This is Katherine,”

“Who?” came Rebekah’s question as she applied suction around the surgical field her brother was working on.

“This is Elena’ sister,”

“Katerina Petrova?” Rebekah asked again.

“Doesn’t Elena have a brother?” Elijah asked as he was elbows deep inside her abdomen.

Stefan shook his head no and faced Elijah and Rebekah

“Elena’s dad had a child with a fellow doctor a couple years before she was born. Katherine took her mother’s last name. She’s not even American,”

Rebekah knew tales of Elena’s lost sister. The brown-haired female Gilbert told Niklaus about it a long time ago, and Rebekah never forgot about it. She never thought Stefan would actually know how she looked like.

“Does Elena maintain contact with her?” came Elijah’s question, his eyes locked in the wounds to be mended.

“Yeah, they’re friends, only Elena doesn’t talk about her to avoid creating a fuzz over her birthing circumstances,” explained Stefan and looked again at Katherine. “How the hell did this happened?”

///

Everything hurt.

Her throat was harsh like sand paper, her eyes seemed glued together, her eyelids heavy and her limbs weighted tons.

She could taste the iron-blood in her mouth and her face felt bigger.

What was happening?

Katherine tried to move her arms, but one of them was stuck and the other was too heavy and also hurt.

What the fuck?!

“Miss. Pierce?” someone was calling her, but she couldn’t answer. Her mouth refused to open itself and the voice was so far away she could’ve mistaken it for an illusion.

“Miss. Pierce?” it sounded again, stronger and clearer this time around.

“Katerina?”

What?! How does this person know her Bulgarian name?

She forced her eyes to stir open, they were fighting back to stay closed and she regretted her decision immediately when the harsh fluorescent light almost left her blind.

The person above seemed to notice, because the light dimmed, so she could open her eyes properly, or in that case, the best she could.

“What-“ her voice sounded like a broken record and her throat actually hurt when she tried to speak again.

The person, she now saw was a tall, brown-haired man, adjusted her bed to a sitting position and offered her a straw for what she supposedly thought was water, and oh she was right!

The cold liquid descended her throat cleaning her chords and it felt like heaven. She had never been so glad in tasting water.

“Do you know who you are?” the man, she guessed was a doctor, had a silk, calm voice and an accent that made her feel so secure it was stupid.

“Yeah,” she wasn’t sure he’d heard what she said, for her voice was raspy and low, but he nodded in response, so she assumed he did.

“You are at the Seattle Hope Hospital,” Elijah clarified to her, unwrapping his stethoscope from his neck and aiming it to her chest.

“My-sis-“ how idiot could a person be? She couldn’t even speak properly URGH!

“Elena, I know, I asked her to come,” the doctor informed her.

Katherine seemed to relax after Elijah mentioned her sister. She and Elena weren’t BFF material, although they were civil and could have fun together. They didn’t talk about each other in their respective friend’s circles, afraid people would misjudge their father, or something like that. Also, Elena and Katherine only started to have more contact a couple years prior, and have been getting closer now, since the curly brunette had moved from Bulgaria to Seattle with her mother, Isobel.

“I’m doctor Elijah Mikaelson,” the man introduced himself after checking her vitals. “Elena tells me you’re a resident back in Bulgaria?” he tried to make small talk to put her at ease. He could relate to how difficult must be to a doctor to be in this predicament.

“What’s-“ Katherine paused her say to take a deep breath, “my prognosis?”

Elijah offered her a heavy sigh, trying to mask the bad news, which didn’t cause the effect he was hoping, for as a doctor herself, Katherine knew that he taking a seat beside her bed and aiming his sight to the tablet, probably containing her scans and labs, wasn’t sign of the best news coming.

“You had minor trauma to the head, your scans showed the craniectomy was successful,” Elijah started and let an amused smile grace his features when she extended her IV-clad hand silently asking to see the exams for herself.

He didn’t let her take the device, although turned the screen to her sights, giving her a couple moments to check the results.

“Not awful,” was her response.

He didn’t utter a word, but nodded in agreement, continuing to let her know about the other matters.

“Your heart stopped on the table, so we’re gonna have to wait to be sure of full motor functioning, for your brain lacked oxygen for a couple of-” he informed her and paused watching her roll her eyes.

“With all due respect, Dr. Mikaelson-“

“Usually, when someone initiates a sentence with ‘all due respect’ it means the opposite,” Elijah put the tablet down to the nearby surface and clapped his hands together, silently challenging her into a response.

Katherine rolled her eyes once more and cleared her throat. This man needed to know she was a doctor as well, and a very goo one, nonetheless. Although she was overwhelmed with the situation, that didn’t make her a dull. 

“My motor function is fine, except, apparently I have two broken legs and shoulder, that’s going to take time to heal, and PT will be a must after that,”

The Chief of Surgery offered her a tight smile and gave in, offering her the tablet with her chart.

“I shouldn’t be doing it, but then again, I’m the chief from both your case and the Hospital,” the charming doctor pointed out and she immediately dropped the device to the bed and looked wide eyed at him.

“You’re Elijah Mikaelson,”

“I thought I introduced myself, yes Miss. Pierce. I’m he,”

“Oh My God!”

Elijah offered her a confused look.

“You’re my boss!” Katherine exclaimed alarmed, “my new boss, if we’re being technical, I was driving here when this moron crashed my car!”

Isobel although painted as a bitch, was very considerate and always tried to make Katherine have contact with her siblings, or half-siblings, Jeremy and Elena.

Miranda, wife to Grayson, Katherine’s dad, never wanted it to happen whatsoever, but Isobel was above all, determined. Her plans never worked too well though, for Katerina wanted to be a doctor ‘just like father’ from a very young age, and was very satisfied in her initiating career as a Cardio Resident at Sofia’s National Hospital to move to the US, as her mother wanted her to.

That was until she met Elijah Mikaelson.

Katherine never met him in person, but she had watched his surgeries’ tapes, watched his lectures. She admired him as a professional and in the field she was fascinated about no less!

So, imagine her surprise when her mom, after months insisting, she should move with her to the US, told her she got word of a cardio-Resident position at Seattle Hope.

The hospital _he_ ran.

She knew he wasn’t head of Cardio-thoracic wing, he was head of trauma and Chief of Surgery, but technicalities be dammed! She would work under his supervision!

Didn’t need to tell you she had put out her application, and packed her bags on the spot, sure she would pass the interview.

That unfortunately wasn’t with him.

As the spot was for a Cardio-Resident, Dr. Alaric Saltzman, head of Cardio at Seattle Hope, had her interviewed and approved less than an hour after they ended the FaceTime call.

She should’ve recognized Dr. Mikaelson when she first woke up, but she was so overwhelmed by her meds, that she couldn’t take notes on everything around her properly.

That and he had dimmed the lights, when she showed she couldn’t open her orbs with it blinding her.

Stupid Katherine!

 _Sloppy_ , _careless_!

Elijah wasn’t following and the both of them stayed silent, ‘till the ICU doors opened, taking the pair out of their thoughts.

“Dr. Mikaelson?”

Elijah turned around and came to face Miss Gilbert and Dr. Saltzman by the entrance.

“Dr. Gilbert, Dr. Saltzman,” Elijah acknowledged the duo entering the room, his and Katerina’s conversation interrupted.

“How’re feeling Dr. Pierce?” Alaric questioned increasing the room’s lights and taking the tablet from Kath’s bed, checking her electronic chart.

“Miserable, although not dead, so I count that as a win,” snark remarked the brown-haired beauty.

“I called your mom,” Elena offered and also checked her SATS over the monitor nearby.

Katherine didn’t thank her verbally, but Elijah caught the smile she offered her half-sister.

“Not the welcoming reception I was expecting to give you, Dr. Pierce,” Alaric commented after reading her chart with an amused smile on his face.

Alaric was known as the easy-going surgeon. The most adored head-department attending there was. Elijah was pretty amazing as well, but people usually mistook his seriousness for high-horse syndrome, or screwed everything up by trying to be an ass-kisser toward him, or his family for that matter.

“But, would she still be able to work here, right?” Elena inquired, looking between the Chief and Head of Cardio. She had known Katherine was coming to work at SHH, she herself had told Elena. The Gilbert was happy in having her half-sister around. They weren’t BFF’s, although Kath could help the younger brunette with medicine, and they could even live together to straighten their sisterhood.

Elena loved Jeremy. He was her younger brother and she admired him in his future artist career, yet they couldn’t bond over surgeries, or Hospital gossip. He did not understand her urge to cut, mend and heal, as she supposedly thought Katerina would.

“Certainly,” came Elijah’s response before Alaric could open his mouth. He looked straight at Katherine as he continued “Dr. Pierce will take her time to heal properly, then we’ll welcome her to the team,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s up to you if I continue this or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve read this fic where Katherine was pregnant, also been re-watching Grey’s Anatomy for the nth time and thought: OMG Katherine should totally have a miscarriage! Maybe I’m sadistic? Maybe…

**Prompt: Katherine has a miscarriage and she and her husband, Elijah have to deal with their loss.**

///

It was just another regular day.

She had woken up with Elijah caressing her, now visible baby bump, and a sweet chase ‘good morning kiss’ from the most amazing man she knew.

Well, maybe the second one, because the same baby-bump her husband of two years was talking to now, was carrying their baby boy.

Whom didn’t have a name, as yet.

“We should name him,” Elijah prompted as they descended the stairs, going to break their fast in the kitchen.

Well, Elijah would. Katerina, not so much. She didn’t see the point of inserting food in her system, if she would be throwing it all up over the toilet in a couple of minutes.

They said the morning sickness would pass as soon as she reached her 20th week of pregnancy.

They were stupid, and clearly didn’t know of the stubbiness Katerina Petrova held against the same Katerina Petrova apparently. 

Because she was already entering her 23th week and the nausea was _still_ lingering. She had already lost her hope and accepted that it would go away with her belly bump, as soon as the baby was out of her womb.

At least, she prayed so.

“You should eat,” Elijah insisted, as he ran the coffee machine, as he did every morning.

The coffee and the insisting part.

Katherine rolled her eyes and downed her ginger ale, as she did every morning.

She missed coffee so much, not as much as in the first month, but reaching her fifth, the craving for the dark-hot beverage didn’t get any less frequent.

Her husband tried to submit to tea, for her sake, although she insisted he went back to black coffee, for he couldn’t function without it, and let the tea for the evenings, as a good English man should do, she had said.

The couple’s morning before the baby news, were spent languidly in bed, adoring each other, as any privileged married couple that didn’t have to make it to work before 9AM would do, and certainly that was why there was a baby to change their routine now.

Well, there was still over four months for their boy to arrive in this world, but Elijah and Katherine’s routine was already a little bit different.

Mainly hers.

Katherine was a model, and with that ‘sexy baby bump’, as Elijah would repletely say, she couldn’t work on campaigns that weren’t maternity focused, even though the clothes were Gucci, Versace, Givenchy, Prada…

Also, Elijah insisted she took it easy on the work load, since his wife could go _hours_ without eating and taking a break.

He always reminded her she was growing a life, and for that she earned extra rights on being cautious with her health.

Katherine only rolled her eyes in affirmation and kissed him for his already overprotecting father attitude.

Elijah would be an amazing father.

They have never stablished if they wanted kids, and how many, before their marriage.

With Katherine being a worldwide model, and Elijah the CEO to his family business, there wasn’t much time for them to discuss this before their impromptu weeding in a little church in Italy countryside.

They had met by Caroline, Elijah’ sister-in-law, who was a skilled writer and strangely enough, Katherine best friend since she had entered the industry.

It wasn’t love at first sight, though.

Not on Katherine’ side at least.

She had given him the _lamest_ excuses not to go out with him when in London.

Until Caroline, pitying her in-law’ suffering, had set them up at a planned party, just for them to reencounter.

Katherine had been angry with her blonde friend for the total of two hours, because once she got to know the English-gentleman-CEO, she had fallen head over heels.

Not that she would admit that at the time. Not even under torture.

Now even if her Tom Ford’s were being aimed for the Thames River.

Okay, _maybe_ then.

But that wasn’t the point!

After the date/party Caroline had set as an cheap excuse for them to meet again, Elijah and Katherine couldn’t just unglue.

They did almost everything together when the brunette was in London.

And when she wasn’t and he could get out of work, they would spend their weekends where she was working at the time.

And it was in one of those trips, that he had asked her to marry him.

As she licked her gelato in the middle of a random Italian street.

Katherine was petrified at first.

“Come again?”

“Marry me,”

Okay he hadn’t _asked_ per say.

But she still said yes as she thrown her ice cream to the next garbage bin and hugged him so tight, as she never wanted him to let her go.

And he never would.

Elijah thought Katherine would want the biggest wedding of all times, and was already bracing himself for the stress that came with the predicament, when she had suggested they drove up the Italy countryside on the same weekend.

“Let’s get married,”

Elijah was holding her engage-ringed hand and deposited a kiss on it before speaking

“I thought I asked you that yesterday,” he offered amused.

As usual, Katherine rolled her eyes, he had long disregarded it as a signal for annoyance when it came aimed at him, and only saw it as a natural Katherine reaction.

She didn’t say anything else, but paused their stride in front of a stylish little church.

He aimed his sight at her and let go of her hand, moving his own to his hips as he questioned.

“Here and now?”

Katerina offered him a smile. Not the top-of-the-world-model smile, not a smirk, not the tight smile for when she wasn’t feeling comfortable, but her sincere smile. One that he liked to think he could bring to her lips more and more every time they’d meet.

Katherine ascended two steps of the ladder in front of the little church before turning around saying.

“You coming?”

He didn’t have a choice.

Still, if he did, Elijah would choose everything the same.

And two years from there, they were expecting their first child.

When she first came with the breaking news, he thought she would inform him that she didn’t want it.

And although he did, Elijah wasn’t one for making her do what he wanted, if anything, was the other way around.

So, when she told him ‘they were gonna be parents’, it was like all the weight fell off his shoulders and he had spun her around their room in pure delight, like out of a movie. Because their love and happiness at that time was made for movie screens.

It didn’t take long for Katherine to start the nursery preparations.

She wanted something not sexist, and definitely not ‘pink or blue’ pattern, and Elijah was happy she had that conscience and that their baby, not gendered yet at that time, would get to be born in a healthy, modern environment.

Rebekah, as the interior designer she was, had planned everything as to Katherine preferences and Elijah had looked up to the project as well, approving it, even though he knew his word in case contrary to theirs, wouldn’t make his wife or sister to change their minds.

And it was with much expectation that they waited for the time to come to welcome their son to this world.

Even though they couldn’t resolve a name for him yet.

Elijah’s family wanted Charles, or something English-like.

Katherine’s family wanted a Bulgarian name, or something modern and US-like, since they lived there.

The brunette mom-to-be wanted to see the baby’s face before deciding on a name, justifying that maybe wouldn’t go well with his features if they chose before seeing him.

Elijah was okay with waiting.

Or so, ‘till the point he could not find any more adjectives to call his unborn child.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked that morning, as he did everyday before leaving for the company.

Katherine only nodded from the couch, and before Elijah made a beeline to the front door to their penthouse, he kissed her goodbye, and placed his hand on her extended belly, wordlessly saying goodbye to their baby too.

They never knew it was indeed goodbye.

///

The uncommon discomfort started around midday.

Katherine was preparing a light lunch before she would go shopping with Caroline, when she felt a unusual abdominal cramp.

Thinking nothing of it at first, she carried on with her activities.

And it wasn’t ‘till she showered that she noticed the blood running down her tights.

Trying not to panic, she called Caroline cancelling their shopping spree. The blonde had been worried right then and there, because Katherine _never_ cancelled a trip to the Oxford Street. So, she had driven to Kath and Elijah’s condo, only to find her sister-in law and best friend on the bathtub bleeding.

Activating her full-business-mode, Caroline had called the ambulance, for her friend couldn’t possibly descend the stairs in this predicament, she also called her husband, Klaus, so he could alert his brother. Because God knew Caroline couldn’t announce to Elijah that his pregnant wife was bleeding from her vagina.

Once in the hospital, the perky blonde was asked to wait as the doctors worked on her friend, and as the young doctor walked in the waiting room looking for Katerina Petrova’s relatives, the look on her face told Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson everything she should know.

She wasn’t gonna be an aunt anymore.

///

Katherine was lethargic.

She was feeling pain on her lower abdomen, although the heavy weigh in her chest bothered her countless times more.

The medical team had told them it could happen in some first pregnancies.

Even though they were up to the 23th week already.

The fetus was long gone once she arrived at the hospital. And the cramping she felt was her body trying to put the corpse out.

Her eyes had been vibrated over the grey London sky through the window, so she didn’t register the room’s door being opened and then closed.

“Katerina,”

If she was holding her tears back until now, at the sound of Elijah’s voice they trumped her wishes and started to fall down freely.

She couldn’t remember if he had ever seen her cry before. Also, Katherine thought it unimportant at the moment, because the pain was so unbearable she didn’t notice her shoulders shaking furiously until her husband strode the short steps from the door to her bed and hugged her tight, being careful with her midsection.

“Oh, Katerina, I’m so sorry,” he pledged as he kissed the crown of her head that was on his shoulder now.

The ugly and painful tears like a waterfall staining his beforehand pristine and expensive suit.

///

“We’re not parents anymore,” she announced a few hours into the evening, after her tear’ stained face was almost dry. Her eyes were still glistening with tears that would soon fall, but Katherine was trying to come out strong.

She hadn’t spoken any word to him, or to any doctor that came, but after a couple of hours, she found the strength to say that to him.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured her, knowing her well enough to figure that was what was running though her mind.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at his say.

///

They were home by the next morning.

The elevator ride was silent, as were their entrance at the apartment.

Elijah was carrying her bag and Katherine was walking slow steps into their home.

It didn’t feel like anymore, though.

There was something missing.

She was feeling empty.

The irony in that saying was that indeed she was.

Empty as a drum, broken as a shell.

“Do you need anything?” Elijah inquired as he sat her bag down to their expensive white couch in the spacious living room.

The morning light shone and illuminated their glass-walled home, bringing the sunlight inside.

Funny how not only their walls were breakable, but also their roofs apparently. Their ground was so sensible and it seemed to be missing at the moment.

Katherine grunted in scorn and shook her head no, still not looking at him, nor professing any word.

She heard him sigh heavily and leave in the kitchen direction, coming back moments later with a water bottle, to find her still as a rock facing the world of skyscrapers outside.

The vision of her in the middle of their living room, hugging herself, eyes shining with unshed tears and the loneliness she seemed to be undergoing, broke Elijah’s heart just a little bit more.

It was unendurable for him to see his wife, the love of his life, going through this excruciating pain and not being able to do anything.

The brown-haired Mikaelson moved to her side and offered her the bottle. She shook her head denying it, but he insisted by opening it and offering again.

Katherine took a few sips and gave it back to her husband, mumbling something about laying down and ascending the stairs carefully holding the railing.

It wasn’t ‘till a couple hours later that Elijah, after seeing some company maters at his study, found her seated in the rocking chair they had purchased for the nursery.

Katerina was facing the crib by the window and that image alone was enough to torn his insides just another bit.

“We have a nursery, but no baby to nurse,” she pointed out when she heard him by the door, but still faced the world outside.

Elijah left his position by the doorjamb, and still with his hands in his trousers’ pockets, got closer to her figure, only then he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Katerina,” his voice whispering his sentiment.

She nodded and glanced rapidly at him.

The look on her face showed how beaten up she was.

“I feel empty,” she offered, her voice as low as his, as if there was a baby sleeping in the room.

Elijah kissed the crown of her head and embraced her shoulders, kissing the side of her head in the process.

“It’s going to be okay, Katerina,” he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes and let herself be held by the love of her life, her long ringlets showering his man-shirt-clad arm. “Not now, maybe not for a while, but I give you my word, it’s going to be okay,”

Katherine nodded still with her eyes closed and left Elijah comfort her the best he could.

Her perfect place had come undone, her sun was eclipsed in this dark endless night where she couldn’t reach a way out, not alone at least.

Katherine knew she was gonna be okay, she was Katherine Pierce, after all, but until then, she would be honest with her feelings, grieve the utmost loss in her and her husband’s lives and try to move on.

Not today though.

Today she was going to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve never been through this ever, probably never will, because I don’t wanna have children, but if you did, I’m ultimately sorry and hope I did not offend you in any way with this piece.   
> Also, I created a post on tumblr (umaficwriter) where I ask you guys to prompt me anything Kalijah related and I’m happy to announce it was a success! That said, you guys gonna have new updates soon!   
> I haven’t given up on ‘I Know Places’, or on my songfics, I’m just in the mood to write something different, that’s why I came up with this idea, also so you guys can have somehow fics you really do want to read!   
> So, don’t forget to comment if you feel like it and prompt me ANY ideas you might have! They being AH/AU or anything really, okay?  
> See ya xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!!! You guys sent me SO MANY prompts on tumblr and I just wanna really thank you all for that! You made me smile all the way! Here we go! Xx   
> P.S: the prompts’ order is chosen based on my writing mood that day, it absolutely DOES NOT mean one prompt is better or worse!!!!

**Anonymous prompt on Tumblr:** Elijah's reaction to being sent a very intentional nude from Katherine while they were still together and he just has dinner with his Family

///

The sound of cutlery on plates was the ambient noise as the Original siblings ate that evening.

Klaus had a servant giving him occasional fresh blood sips from her thin wrist, Kol was more preoccupied on savoring his rich scotch that according to him, went well with _any_ meal. He had said that looking _suspiciously_ at Klaus’ living blood bag.

Rebekah was trying to ignore the tension between her brothers, especially between Nik and Elijah.

It wasn’t unusual for them to have disagreements, God knew that it wasn’t, although it seemed to be more alight, if she could say that, these days.

She didn’t recall any ‘ _misbehaving’_ as Nik would put out, coming from her eldest brother alive – sort of -, so the blonde girl observed the situation around her cautiously, caring for her soup as if one of her siblings could jump from their seats to strangle the other and spill her chief-prepared meal.

///

Katherine was _bored_.

To _death_.

If she wasn’t already, in that case.

And what usually happened when she was unoccupied?

Blood baths.

Although, she couldn’t risk being exposed these days. Because it wasn’t only her anymore. If the Mystic Falls Scooby-gang found out where she was, hey would soon connect the dots to what she was planning.

Take the cure from their very hands.

With Elijah helping her, no less.

Yes, she was a _committed_ lady now.

Fun, right?

Oh, for Elijah sure was. Katherine was a sex goddess.

And Elijah didn’t fall behind that label either.

The man was insatiable, sexy, rough…

Behind all that noble-brother façade, there was a beast. One that came every night – or day really -, to Katherine’s bed. Or couch, or dining-room table, or kitchen counter, or bathtub… they had tried on all the house surfaces already and still couldn’t get enough of each other.

500 years of pent up sexual tension could do that to you.

So, Katherine claimed her Original sibling every chance she got.

Also _teased_ him at any opportunity as well.

Elijah being at home or not.

At this precise moment, she was in their bed, spread over the Egyptian sheets, in a typical American-house in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, where her partner was having dinner with his dysfunctional family. Although, who she was to judge, since she had a copy – a uglier one, no less – running around with her face.

Elena wasn’t her immediate family, she so pissed Katherine off that she wanted tug her stupid heart out of her chest _every_ time she saw her, but somehow, they shared a bloodline. To Elijah Mikaelson that was important – the motive scaped Katherine most times -, also he was _smitten_ with the Gilbert peasant.

That thought alone was enough to fuel on her anger, and _also_ turn her on. Because Elijah was with her: Katherine Pierce, and all the sub-prsonalities that it entailed.

That brought a smirk to the brunette beauty’s face.

And also, an idea to her devious mind.

///

Elijah was the first one to want his family reunited.

Yes, he was the noble family-oriented – although with his family history he couldn’t say if that really mattered of if it had any meaning whatsoever.

Only, at the exact moment, he was dreading being reunited with this same family.

Klaus was looking at him as if he _knew_ what he was planning, as if he _knew_ that Elijah wasn’t doing it alone.

Either way, he put those thoughts aside and tried to enjoy an _almost_ normal evening between his family.

“So, any news going on?” Kol prompted and Rebekah continued to eat her soup, Klaus shrugged in disinterest and Elijah shook his head no. “You mates know that all those _signs_ mean that you all _have_ dirty under the rug, right?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes while saying “Don’t act like _you_ don’t Kol! You just outsmarted us by asking it first,”

Kol feigned surprise, moving his hand to his heart and sipped from his glass “You seem too sure of that, but can you _prove_?”

Rebekah was about to shoot a reply in his way, when Klaus interfered.

“Enough you two babies!”

“Oh Nik, because you’re _so_ mature, right?”

“Running around after that blonde _school_ _girl_ , baby-vampire as if she was going to give ya the time of her day without any interest concerning her friends,” Kol pointed out and Rebekah smirked in approval.

Klaus gave her an angry look “As if Rebekah wasn’t falling _stupidly_ for that Grill boy!”

Elijah was ignoring his siblings bicker completely, his fingers massaging his temples, even though he knew he couldn’t have a headache per say, but still doing it as of habit.

And that was when he felt his cell vibrating in his jacket pocket.

For it only happened couple times, he assumed it was a text.

Elijah also assumed it was one from his partner.

And oh, he was right.

He just didn’t expect what he saw on the screen.

**_From: K_ **

**_To: Elijah Mikaelson_ **

_Hi, handsome. Wanna play?_

**_8:47p.m_ **

If it was only that he would’ve ignored it ‘till his family dinner was over – which wouldn’t take long because his siblings were almost at each other throats -, but the photo attached to the text was almost too much.

He had seen her body countless times before. And it never ceased to amaze him how creative and flexible it could be, Elijah was impressed.

Probably all that paraphernalia she had ordered online days ago concerning ring lights, camera, etcetera, was aiming this kind of interaction.

And there never was a happier Original member.

No pun intended.

Her delicious body was clad in rich black lace, - definitely her color - her hand inside her tiny little thong, her breasts in push-up bra that made them oh so more mouth-watering. The glossy curls he liked pulling hard when they were fornicating, shone in the bright perfect-positioned light, the lace long-sleeved kimono she was wearing only making Katerina look more and more like a queen for him to please. Her eyes looking directly at the camera – at him – and her lips slightly parted, inviting, and if his memory served him right – it did – so soft too.

As he felt the blood circulating faster through his veins, his mind calculated the nearer route to reach her before 9PM still.

Family dinner be dammed.

He didn’t work on a reply to her message, only getting up from the table, and that was when his family seemed to make notice of his presence in the dinning room. 

“Where are you going, brother?” came Niklaus controlling tone, as he watched Elijah stride to the threshold.

“An urgent mater surfaced,” the noble Original offered – although not so noble, if someone could read his thoughts at the moment.

“What mater?” Rebekah interfered suspiciously.

It wasn’t like Elijah to leave them bickering without interfering with words of peace and advice, like the older brother – and sometimes parent – he was.

Kol didn’t say anything, but subtlety winked at his eldest brother. He would know it was a matter of _utmost_ importance, after all the man-whore he was, considered a booty-call as important as blood to survive.

“Rebekah, don’t interfere in our brother personal life, would ya?”

Rebekah humpfed and Klaus suspiciously faced his brother.

“Like we have _any_ particular maters in this family,” pointed out the Original sister. 

As if on cue, Elijah’s phone vibrated once again. And even though it wasn’t emitting a sound, for three vampires, the movement of the device in Elijah’s pocket was enough.

“The mater seems urgent, _indeed_ ,” Klaus remarked an ironic smirk dancing in his features.

They were all silent for a minute, before Rebekah eyes widened in horror.

“OMG! You’re on a mission!”

“If by _mission_ you mean _booty_ - _call_ , little sister, I guess you’re right,” Kol responded in amusement, refilling his glass.

Elijah expression tried not to show his horrification, although the Original was doing a poor job.

Klaus let out a laugh as he dismissed his older brother with the hand that wasn’t gripping the girl he was using as blood bag wrist.

“You go, brother, God knows you need the relaxation,” the blonde brother mocked as he was trying to contain his laugh.

Elijah was mortified with his siblings’ reaction, even more so when Rebekah started having a laughter fit.

As if like none of them had sex.

Lord knows how after power, manipulation and blood, sex was of utmost importance for a Mikaelson. There was also treason, but that was another matter.

He acted as if his relatives weren’t making fun of him, and turned on his heels to leave the manor.

Seemed like he was the only mature Original, too.

///

It didn’t take much for Elijah to pull up on Katerina’s driveway.

He hoped-out the black _Porsche_ , and entered his current residence. The house was pitch black, which was odd. He didn’t procrastinate his stay at the manor, so he assumed she would be awake.

“Looking for something, _My_ _Lord_?”

Elijah turned around in the foyer in the living room’s direction, where he saw his lady waiting for him in the middle of the room.

He walked calculated steps ‘till he reached the threshold, hands in pockets, an usual Elijah pose Katherine was accustomed to see these days.

One that also told her she was in trouble.

Although, the kind she enjoyed.

“Katerina,” he vociferated huskily observing her lace clad figure with desire.

“Yes, my Lord?” how he liked when she role-played with his title from when they first met.

“I was dinning with my siblings,” he exposed his previous activities as reminding what she had interrupted.

“I know, my lord,” Katerina answered with a smirk adorning her full glorious lips.

Elijah knew all too well what they could do to a man, to _him_.

“And you thought right of intermit my dinner?” he inquired amused, taking off his suit jacket and depositing it by the first armchair in the moon-lit room.

“I was bored,” she justified, “to _death_ , if I wasn’t already, ‘ _Lijah_ ,” she used her nickname for him, because she knew he wasn’t disappointed, only amused and if the bulk in his trousers was saying anything, also horny.

“Very well,” the brown-haired man nodded in agreement and sat on the couch, adjusting his cufflinks, and opening his legs wide without taking his feet off the ground. “entertain yourself, Katerina,” and gesticulated with his hand for her to go ahead.

Or down in that case.

She smiled and walked until she was directly in front of him.

Elijah rested his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him as he aimed his lips to her own in a forceful and languid kiss, extracting the most heavenly of sounds from her.

Katherine supported herself by gripping his shoulders and didn’t take long for her to straddle him, grinding in his arousal.

“Tell me that text wasn’t the _best_ part of your evening,” she provoked between bruising kisses.

Elijah inhaled deeply on her neck, savoring her smell he was addicted to these days, and ran his hands through her back, ‘till it reached her arse, pulling her closer and taking grunts from the both of them, he announced:

“Oh, Katerina, the best part of my evening it yet to come,” was the last of words he uttered before sinking his fangs on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wanted more, but I wasn’t in the mood for the whole thing! Sorry! Y.Y   
> Don’t forget to favorite, follow, comment and leave a prompt!   
> Also, I know the prompt was ‘nude’ but I thought Katherine more of lingerie kinda girlfriend, just to tease him, although I guess I did okay haha   
> See ya xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here I am, once again… anyway, I wanna thank you for your prompts and favs, kudos… it means a lot to me!

**Anonymous on Tumblr:** Hiyah, I sent a Kelijah idea to someone, and never got created, so maybe you would like it? It's for a gif set Katherine comes miles to see Elijah and he's acting like he doesn't care reading. She takes his book and he tells her patience is a virtue. I wonder if he continues to act like he doesn't care and she would think he doesn't care he hasn't seen her in so long and doesn't matter she came to see him. She tries to play it off, but he notices she's hurt as she throws book back and is leaving

///

Katherine Pierce ascended the front steps to The Abattoir, suitcase in hand, cladded in dark jeans, lace blouse, jacket and shiny black pumps.

The sun was setting behind her, giving space for the night to arrive and wash New Orleans black in its wake.

It was a known fact nowadays that she _worked_ with the Original Family. Not _literally_ , although Klaus had made a new deal with her – even though deals were Elijah’s thing – recruiting her to collect information on covens, werewolf packs, vampire’s communities around the globe, mostly Europe. Apparently, being king of New Orleans wasn’t enough for the Original Hybrid, to a certain degree, he wanted world dominance as well.

Katherine wasn’t one hundred percent approving of that idea, God knew a supernatural world dictated by Klaus Mikaelson wasn’t ideal, but as long as she could travel the world on Klaus account, she was accepting the terms.

They weren’t friends, not in the slightest, but could be civil enough around each other – mostly for Elijah’ sake – and their business arrangement was rewarding on both ends.

Katherine could be an amazing data-gather, information trader, and an even better warn-sender when it came to deliver a message _clearly_.

And that was why she was entering the Mikaelson Family manor by the front door, closing the structure behind her and walking to the parlor.

Nothing there.

Nobody’s home, apparently.

Which was good.

A deal – or an employment contract – didn’t mean she _liked_ the family.

Well, not most of them, to be honest.

She liked Hope, - which was odd, because, _hello!_ _teenager_ \- Caroline was a suitable step-mother-material and a nice enough shopping partner when Katherine was around enough time to do so.

Rebekah was _hideous_. They couldn’t _stand_ each other, although they both _hated_ Elena, counting that as a truce matter warrantable enough not to jump at each other’s throats at all times. Her boyfriend, Marcel was good enough, she didn’t have that much of a conversation that wasn’t professional inclined with him, though.

Finn, Freya and Henrik were dead, so who cares? Everything she knew about them were flickers the siblings let scape every now and then.

Kol was the sassy one, usually wasn’t around much either, but they had bumped on each other around Europe a couple times and partied together. Katherine considered him her male version.

He would be her favorite Original there wasn’t another one.

 _Elijah_.

She smiled with the thought and almost immediately brushed it off. She wouldn’t be so inattentive of being seen around the house with a stupid smile on her face.

She was still Katherine Pierce.

But Elijah was her favorite for countless motives.

They have loved each other for so long now, that she had long lost count on the exact moment it happened. Katherine only knew it never stopped.

She sashayed around the house, her suitcase forgotten by the parlor threshold, and found her lover where she first thought he would be. His study.

She didn’t knock, for she assumed he caught her scent and the noise around the manor when she first entered, so Katherine only pushed the door open and walked inside, her heels’ in contact with the carpeting making a muffed sound.

He’s sitting comfortably in the armchair by the grand window.

When she closes the door behind her and locks it, he only turns the page of the heavy book he’s reading. Not even a glance at her direction.

 _WTF_?!

Katherine choses not to say a word. He knows she’s here, he’s only _unspokenly_ telling her to wait.

She considers it and grants him the silence, choosing to wander around the room, examining bookshelves full of old volumes in innumerous subjects and languages, she goes to his desk and ruffles through the papers there as well, she rummages in his drawers and opens his laptop, going for _not_ hacking her way in.

In all that, 20 minutes passed already and the only sound in the room aside from her heels in the carpet, are the pages he turns, on the far side of the study.

Katherine groans in annoyance and sashays in his direction.

Once in front of him, hand in hip and glossy curls bouncing in her wake, she snaps the book close, yanking it from his hands.

Elijah stays still, only movement being him looking at her through his lashes, his lips curling in amusement.

“Won’t talk to me?” Katherine questions, the book hanging from her manicured hand. Her face showing pure annoyance.

“Patience is a virtue, Katerina,”

He was expecting her eye roll as much as her next words “And you know very well it was never my strong suit,”

Elijah crosses his legs and claps his hands together in front of his face analyzing the vampire in front of him.

The last rays on sun shining over her figure in a way only one side of her was in yellow light, as the other was almost too dark.

Just like her expression.

Katherine examines the book’s cover.

Stupid Russian book she’s never read and _certainly_ won’t now.

Utilizing of his sudden European knowledge, Elijah should know that from Bulgaria, where she was hunting witches for his family, to NOLA it was a 10-hour flight, 5,868 miles.

She hadn’t come all this way to see him and be trumpeted out over a _book_.

“You probably know the distance between Russian territory and American,” she says handling the book back at him, “but did you know that from Sofia, to New Orleans there’s 5,868 miles in between?” _and that I traveled all that just to see you?_ Kath wants to say that too, although she swallows the sentence. She would not play the hurting girlfriend. If he didn’t want her here, that was fine. She would move to a hotel, ‘till the next flight to NYC, her next destination.

She’s using a smirk when she says that, but Elijah catches a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. And before he can say anything, she’s scoffing and turning to exit the room.

Elijah got himself on his feet and took her wrist in his hand before she reached the door saying her name in the process.

“Katerina,” he started, but she didn’t give him a chance to go on.

“Don’t ‘ _Katerina’_ me!” the brunette said turning her upper body in her lover’s direction. “We spent _months_ without seeing each other! Me in Europe wresting my way into supernatural world in name of _your_ family, I’m _not_ complaining, that was the deal I got and I _love_ wracking havoc and be able to blame someone else, but Elijah, I haven’t seen you in so long, and now you’re acting like a _dull_ , choosing a book over me!”

The man let go of her arm and inserted his hands inside his front pockets, listening to her demands. Ones he should admit, made total sense.

Seeing he wouldn’t defend himself or say anything whatsoever, she shrugged “I don’t need this,” and resumed her walking away process. “I’m gonna be in a hotel, if your brother needs to speak with me,” Katherine informed and yanked the study’s door open.

That was when he found his voice “It’s already evening, you don’t need to go all the way to a hotel, stay here at the compound,”

Katherine rolled her eyes with his protective attitude. Like she wasn’t one of the deadliest creatures out there.

She didn’t respond and walked away, but when he heard the noise of suitcase wheels up the stairs, Elijah knew she’d granted him the wish.

Even though he _absolutely_ didn’t deserve it.

He was an idiot.

Most times, his siblings said that to him. He resolved not believing in it, although at this precise moment, after finishing the stupid book that had started it all, Elijah Mikaelson couldn’t agree more with his relatives.

The woman, of exquisite beauty, willingly loving his withdrawn persona, all his faults and flaws, that helped his family spread and grow its power – even though out of a deal, Elijah knew Niklaus confided in Katerina the task because he knew that outside from his siblings, she was the most capable one of doing it, it wasn’t nothing running away from him for more than 500 years staying in the same city as him sometimes, no less – so imagine how unarticulated of him – regardless of how many words and languages he knew – when Katerina had arrived and he was uncapable of paying attention and attend to her needs.

Needs that had her coming to NOLA to fulfill. When he knew for a fact, she could fix anywhere in the world and with _anyone_ also.

Elijah was feeling unworthy. Exiled of any reason whatsoever.

The worst of all being he didn’t even know why he had done it. In spite, maybe?

Dense, in any case.

The thing with Katerina was that she was a ‘here and now’ kind of spirit. And he could see where she came from, going through centuries running away, she would want to appreciate life to its maximum once free, right?

However, he wasn’t like that.

And usually that wasn’t a problem. On the contrary. They balanced each other perfectly that way.

 _Except_ when they _didn’t_.

Like this evening.

He would have to apologize if he wanted the chance of her accepting his proposal in the near future.

Sighing heavily, Elijah left the comfort of his favorite armchair in his study and ascended the stairs in intentions to discover in which guest room she was staying.

Surprisingly, pleasantly so, she was in his room. Or their room, when she stayed at the manor.

Elijah set foot in the room cautiously in case she wasn’t in the mood for his presence and wanted him to leave her alone.

She wasn’t anywhere to be found.

The room was dark except for the side lamp giving it a yellow warm glow. The French doors to his particular veranda were open and he figured she would be there.

She wasn’t.

For a moment he feared she would’ve left for the hotel like she said she would, although that idea escaped him when he listened more carefully catching sounds coming from his ensuite bathroom.

“Katerina,” he called in a low voice approaching the ajar bathroom door, knocking lightly. 

She didn’t grace him with a response, but he knew she was inside. 

Weighting his options, he opted for pushing open the door slowly and enter the steam filled place.

The grand mirror was blurred by the steam and he immediately felt the temperature difference between his room and the bathroom.

The eldest Original looked around seeing the most beautiful thing in the world in his eyes.

Katerina bathing herself with a sponge.

Her curls in a high bun on the top of her head, foam all around her in the bathtub, one of her legs up high in front of her as she rubbed it slowly. Her nude shoulders glistening with water droplets and what it seemed like essential oils, her neck so inviting for him to taste.

Katherine didn’t avert her eyes for the task at hand to face her lover, but continued rubbing her other leg saying “I’m running a bath, Elijah, what do you want?”

Of course, she knew he wanted her.

She could palpate the tension, feel his need, hear his blood running faster through his veins by the second, hear him getting rid of his jacket, the hiss of his belt as he got rid of that too, he toeing off his shoes, placing his cufflinks in the countertop, his tie following soon after…

“What are you doing?” Katherine inquired lowering her leg and getting to the edge of the bathtub, her hands gripping its border.

“Joining you?” he responded starting to unbutton his man-shirt and looking at her in confusion.

He was fully planning on apologizing the best way he knew how.

Katherine smirked in response and when he approached her, now free of his trousers and only in his boxers, looking esculent she must add, with a tent in his underwear, longing coupling with her, she moved back to her previous position with a devious smirk adorning her face, sponge in hand, now running it through her long slim arms “Oh, darling ‘Lijah, didn’t you say it yourself? Patience is a virtue,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I need to make things clear here, I do not scrip any of my fics, like ever! I go on a writing rampant ‘till I feel it’s finished, you know? This fic definetly wasn’t end this way when I started it, but the idea just popped into my head and I wrote it okay, I guess?   
> Also, I hope the person that prompted it liked it! I was sent the gif set after I wrote the fic, so I changed some things, although couldn’t het myself to change the ending.   
> Here’s the link for the GIFset   
> https://umaficwriter.tumblr.com/post/635610809861554176/kalijah-au-katherine-visits-elijah-after-a-long   
> Anyway, lemme know on the comments, and don’t forget do send me a prompt!   
> See ya xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlingssssss :3 I wanna thank you again for all the good reception and love! It means A LOT! Also, you sure know by now English isn’t my first language, I also don’t live in a country where people speak English, so I feel that sometimes slangs get lost in the way and I apologize in advance for that, I also kinda get insecure about my writing sometimes and this is one of those times, so if you guys could tell me where I should improve, or help me in any way regarding this, I’d really appreciate! Okay, now enjoy! Xx

**Anonymous on Tumblr:** I've never seen anyone write this but alwys thought it'd be interesting if Kat wanted some peace and she turned off her emotions after Elijah left her. Some things that happen; Kat makes Mystic just rain blood. She goes on a rampage. Caro realizes Elijah is her emotional trigger. He strokes her face and begs her to come back to him. She says he doesn't get to break her heart again. KAT SNAPS ELIJAH'S NECK when he's trying to tell her he's sorry because she doesn't buy it. She won't hear him.

///

Katherine had never thought of turning off her emotions.

Okay, _right_.

Who she thought she was fooling?

 _Of_ _course_ , she had thought of that.

Multiple times, if she could admit it to herself.

Only, she never had.

Until now, that is.

Although not _exactly_.

Thing being she couldn’t decide if she should do it or not.

And because of a _boy_ nonetheless?

Needy much?

Broken-hearted much?

The truth of the matter although was: she was so _tired_.

Katherine always praised herself for being ruthless, doing things thinking ahead _every_ _step_ of the way about the consequences, possible outcomes, but with no care for the destruction she’d leave in her wake.

She was Katherine Pierce after all. She didn’t give a damn about other people’s feelings.

 _Right_?

Most times she negligenciated her _own_ feelings.

So _why_ the _fuck_ was she feeling so betrayed and lonely?

She had been lonely before. Her whole life, vampiric or not if she was being truthful, so why this time around being exiled and left alone hurt so much?

She felt tired, spent, left with nothing that mattered. 

Because the fight and plots she had been constructing and executing these past weeks were now all gone.

Just as her partner in crime was.

Elijah had sought a loophole for them in 1492, even with his brother absolute opposition to the idea of saving her after the sacrifice, the noble brother he was tried to save her nonetheless.

Pity she hadn’t stayed long enough to figure it out, discovering it only hundreds of years later, a little too late for them to reunite as they should.

Or so she thought.

Because when she decided to turn up on his doorstep, after a deal only he could pull with his Hybrid of a brother, she unexpectedly got so much more than that.

They had talked, hours on end, sorted things out, deciding together that their history deserved a redo.

And it was beautiful. Until it wasn’t.

Felt amazing. Until it didn’t.

Until he broke her heart.

Once more.

With the same lame excuse of ‘always and forever’. Only not with her. _Never_ with her.

Their forever was as good as one’s child-book.

Lived happily ever _after_.

And in the after there was a horrid vampire-wolf who hijacked the prince and left the princess to _rotten_.

And Katherine was _so_ tired.

Full of everyone’s excuses.

Over and over again.

Until it was enough.

Even the little voice inside of an even litter box inside her head was telling her to turn it off.

The voice that confessed to Elijah she still loved him after all this time.

The voice that justified her killing the Gilbert male-brat as vengeance for Elijah’s brother – God only knew how Elijah had cried hugging her stomach as they laid down on the couch when they found out – the same voice chanted for her to switch the flip.

It’s not going to hurt, Katherine.

Katerina said in her mind.

You can _stop_ this _hurting_.

 _Nobody_ is going to make you feel that way again.

You just need to…

And as the brunette looked up in the vanity mirror in her lavish hotel room with a devilish smirk adorning her previously peasant face, there was only the _greatest_ and the _baddest_ bitch of all.

Katherine Pierce.

///

Caroline Forbes couldn’t believe her eyes.

The aqua blue orbs widen incredulously to the scene unfolding in front of her.

She had come from NOLA to Mystic Falls to spend quality time with her friends since Klaus was out of town with Hope, and although she always waited for the element of surprise when she got in her hometown – the history of supernatural creatures wanting to lure them all to death was unbelievable even with her fiancée being the Original Hybrid – still, the blonde beauty never expected this.

Katherine Pierce beating up her friends.

 _All_ of them.

And she was only _one_.

Okay, she had lived over five hundred years. Still the strength and ability she showed were remarkable, more so because she was fighting Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy.

At the Boarding House’s living room.

That resembled more a battlefield now than a proper classic living space.

Caroline didn’t even has the time to aid her friends for when it seemed like Katherine was bored out of her mind dodging the Mystic Falls gang attacks, she staked all of her opponents.

In so little timing, Caroline could barely catch her movements.

And that was when the brunette that eerily resembled her best friend turned around in the foyer’s direction.

 _Caroline’s_ direction.

Oh my God.

The oldest vampire in the precinct, left her foes grasping for air and groaning in pain as she sashayed in the blonde’s direction, also the front door’s.

“Hello, Caroline,” she greeted without pausing her stride for the exit. “Say ‘Hi’ to Klaus for me, would you?” this last piece she said turning back, perfect chocolate ringlets bouncing in her shoulders, her eyes void of any emotion at all.

She also didn’t flash away.

She walked.

All the way to the front porch, to the lawn. Her march as of a super model.

Not a hair out of place, regardless of being in a hell of a fight only instants ago.

Also, ‘say hi to Klaus for me’ what was that? Didn’t she have been running away from her fiancée for her whole life now? Even though Klaus had got his hands on The Cure, Elena had not taken it and it was obvious that if the Original got his hands on Katherine, she would be the one swallowing it. Willingly or not.

So why was she acting so openly and dangerously bold towards it?

And that was when she figured.

The second doppelganger’s emotions were turned-off.

Oh _shit_.

///

It’s been days now that the Scooby-Mystic Gang had been attacked, apparently without reason, by the _slut_ doppelganger – in Damon’s words.

Caroline knew better.

Katherine hasn’t voiced it, but she wanted The Cure. She knew it was with Elena, and wanted it to prevent being used against her.

Which was exactly the plot Klaus was subtly engaging on.

With what she wanted not being delivered to her in a silver platter, Katherine had sworn, wordlessly, make rain blood in Mystic Falls.

She had attacked as many places she could. Destroyed public property, also private ones.

Had vervained the city’s water reservoirs – which Damon and Jeremy thought stupid since she wouldn’t be able to compel minions for doing the dirty work for her – that was until Stefan pointed out they wouldn’t be able to erase people’s memories for a while too.

She was exposing them.

She started to frequent places impersonating Elena too, which was never good, but even worse when she drank people dry, leaving the body out in the daylight for anyone to see. They figured she had a high vervain tolerance.

Stefan had tried and talk to her – he being the brother she despised less – although it wasn’t of good use.

She had staked Stefan to the point he really thought he was going to die, had Caroline not come to his aid.

Jeremy suggested calling Klaus, he was her husband-to-be in the forsaken future and he could help, right?

He would, if Caroline asked of him to do so.

Yet, the Miss Mystic Falls was uncertain. Klaus would surely shove the Cure down Katherine’s throat unmercifully and she would live the rest of her days being held captive against her will and suffering form endless tortures.

Caroline really should not put Katherine Pierce’s destiny in her weigh decision, although she was compassionate. 

Sue her!

Also, vicariously, Katherine was the reason Caroline was a vampire now. In a twisted way, she was responsible for her life improvement.

Those were all shallow excuses.

The truth of the matter was that Caroline knew how Katherine was feeling. Or better, not feeling.

Well, not _exactly_ , for she had never turned her emotions off before, but still she had looked in the brunette’s eyes that first day back in Mystic Falls and she caught the hurt inside them.

She shouldn’t be able to.

But she did and Caroline was queen of rehabilitating lost causes, so she had an idea.

///

Elijah was surprised to say the least when his sister-in-law-to-be had called him to ask for his assistance on a matter of upmost urgency.

His first thought was alert his brother of her request, although Elijah had do avert his phone from his ear when she shirked his brother _couldn’t_ get word on this predicament.

The older Mikaelson alive – sort of – had his mind raising at least a dozen red flags to that.

Good things never came from a secret kept from his brother.

And he had informed Miss. Forbes of that known fact. Recalled her, if he could say so himself.

“It’s Katherine,” her tone of voice dreadful.

And that was enough for him to jump in the first car on the manor’s driveway in route to Mystic Falls.

Caroline had exposed to him the situation on speaker as he was already crossing New Orleans borders and every word she said made his old, blood-thief of a heart clench inside his chest.

He had never stopped loving her.

Not for a single moment.

There were times where he searched for her in other women. Times when he had gone almost insane on looking for her everywhere he could think of, just to feel her escape through his fingers like water.

He had mourned her death in 1864 and for centuries on end he lived hopeless, loveless and never thinking of another if not her. His Katerina.

He knew all too well the peasant girl he once met wasn’t there anymore. Sometimes, he saw flickers of her unfolding in front of his sight, although they were so sudden, Elijah almost missed them.

Katherine was a complex being. One that complemented him in everything he lacked. And Elijah liked to think that, even though she didn’t need anything more, for she was perfect for him – flaws and all – that he complemented her in a way too.

Foolish wonderings.

For they could never be together too long to find out.

He had said goodbye terribly and for that he wasn’t proud.

Although, what other alternative he had?

He couldn’t risk her being close to him, hence his brother, hence her certain death.

Elijah just _couldn’t_ lose her.

And if be near her, feel her skin against his as they made love for hours on end, allot endless moments to admire her figure in the barely sunlit room, if waking her lazily by kissing her exposed skin in the morning, if all that put her at harm’s way… then he mustn’t have her.

Then they wouldn’t have them.

Because it was too dangerous.

And he loved her too much to risk her being gone forever.

Even though she didn’t care.

Even though he was a coward.

And was with his heart heavy as an anchor in his chest, that Elijah drove into the horizon, bathed in sundown, hoping he could find his Katerina beneath this Katherine façade.

///

He arrives in his hometown the next day by midday. All the shops are closed, there’s barely a soul walking down the streets and the only cars over the avenue besides his are police cars.

It sure seemed like something strange was happening.

It was school season and also time for festivities – wasn’t it all the time though – in Mystic Falls.

Unfortunately, Elijah knew why and who was causing all the disturbance for the city’s inhabitants and his hopes were for he could be the one to assist.

The hero, his brother would put out sarcastically

He wished he didn’t need be.

He drove to the well-known gravel driveway to the Boarding House.

Caroline was the one to welcome and let him in.

As Elijah surveyed the house he thought the Salvatore brothers could use a maid, or a redecorator, perhaps?

Noticing that, Elena – that was sitting on what once was an overpriced couch beside the brothers – shrugged and stated “Katherine’s doing”

“I arrived here a week ago to her beating _all_ of them up,” Caroline confessed and Damon rolled his eyes refusing to acknowledge the fact if there wasn’t any surveillance that could prove it in any way.

“She attacked us without reasoning,” Jeremy offered descending the stairs. 

“And your witch couldn’t restrain her?” Elijah inquired walking to the side window and helping himself of the wet bar.

“Bonnie isn’t _our_ witch.” Jeremy remind the Original, that only aimed him a disinterested look following up with downing his drink “she’s a friend that _happens_ to be a witch,”

“Whom unfortunately, is out of town,” Stefan complemented and gof of off the couch letting only Elena and Damon there. Mustn’t be comfortable. Both the surface and situation.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Damon studently asked.

“I invited Elijah because I think he’s her emotional trigger,” Caroline announced matter of factly.

“You mean he’s the reason she’s turned off her humanity?” Stefan questioned eyebrow raised and crossing his arms in front of his body.

The blonde occupant to the room nodded and turned around to face everyone.

“Think about it,” she initiates “she was fine before,”

“She was _never_ fine,” Damon interfered

Caroline and Stefan rolled their eyes almost simultaneously

“she was laying low until-“ she abruptly paused and faced her brother-in-law-to-be.

“You shall say it Caroline,” he gesticulated with his hand and quirked his lips up for a brief moment, assuring her it was okay to go on, before digging his hands in his trousers pockets.

“Elijah was the person that hurt her last,” Caroline fumbled with her hand ‘till she decided crossing her arms mimicking Stefan. “maybe she’s just tired of feeling things?”

“I hate to admit this but I can relate,” Elena put out there receiving surprised looks from her brother and boyfriend.

“She _killed_ me,” Jeremy accused outraged.

“Damon killed you too, and he’s your sister’s boyfriend now, so…” Stefan came to the rescue.

“Your guess is that Katerina’s hurting after our departure is the ultimate reason she’s going on a rampage around Mystic Falls?” Elijah tried to put the pieces together.

“Not exactly,”

“Turning off your emotions is a combination of exhausting sensations that just dry you to the point you just don’t want to deal with them anymore, leading you to flip the switch, without caring for a dime in the world,” Stefan offered gesticulating in Caroline and Elijah’s direction, trying to make the situation understandable.

“All that talk, and no plan to stop the villain?” a mocking retort came from behind them. “Not very Scooby-gang like, huh?” Katherine smiled widely, although anyone could say it was a sadistic one.

“Hello, Elijah,” she greeted leaning in the threshold.

Jeremy and Damon were ready to start a fight, but before they could move in her direction, the Original flashed in front of her and grabbed her arm leading them to the far side of town.

She yanks her arm from his firm grip when he stops superhumanly running and she’s walking away from Elijah the following second, just to have him flash onto her way at the same time.

“Katerina,”

“ _Don’t_ ,” they say almost at the same heartbeat.

“Allow me to help you,” he tries and she snorts at him in disdain, crossing her arms, a clear self-protection sign.

“I don’t need it,”

He struggled to contain the need to touch her once again.

“This reckless actions of yours are going to be the death of you, Katerina, I beg of you to allow me to care for your needs,” his hands in midair, only waiting for her to say yes so he could take her in his arms.

A instant goes by and Elijah tentatively moves his hand up to stroke her cheek, his thumb running through her upper lip.

She looked straight inside his chestnut orbs only to avert her looks down to the asphalt below her wedges then turns around from him.

“You don’t get to break my heart again, Elijah. Wasn’t this time around enough?” she still doesn’t look at him, and it gives him courage to move ahead and elope her to his warm body.

“I beg of you Katerina, listen to me and allow me to help you put this predicament behind you.”

The wicked smile she portrays he does not see, for his face is above her head, chin touching the crown of her brown mane in hopes his embrace is enough to end this torment.

“I’m utterly regretful of my actions towards you, Katerina. I only wished to protect you,” he put out there all sincerity adorning his words, ones he speaks from inside his chest.

Katherine closed her eyes, faking a deep ragged breath as she turns around in his arms.

Elijah is sure he’s getting somewhere when Katerina does that. For he never cared for vampires and its complicities that weren’t his family’s, he also didn’t have many sires, considering few worthy, so when she turns around in his arms, he predicts the battle won.

Her hands move up from his shoulder blades to his neck, as well as her leaning up in his embrace indicates she’s going to whisper something in his ear.

And she did.

“I do _not_ buy it,” she proclaims as she moves her hands quickly to the side snapping her former lover’s neck, breaking it effortlessly.

She doesn’t experience one bit of remorse when Elijah’s body falls to the ground.

She does not care. 

The tiny little voice inside the box is _screaming_ for her to forget this stupid stunt and wake him up.

But it was too late now.

She was on some new shit.

And it is with the Katherine Pierce’s trademark smile that she looks down at the man she once loved and walks away swaying her hips, ‘till she’s far enough to flash away from that forsaken hunted town.

She would be back soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this deserves a part 2? Lemme know!!!   
> I REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS!   
> I love tragic endings where things are just too messed up to be glued together – as well as in the actual series – it gives a bittersweet taste and I like that. Although Kalijah could’ve used more scenes than the ones we had – not many tbf – our babies had so much potential! Y.Y Buuuuuuut I like to think Elijah went to Hell after TO SF and found our Queen ruling over there… it even gives me ideas… just saying…   
> See ya xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re all waiting for the second part on Katherine The Neck Snapper BUT good things come for those who wait.   
> Also, I strongly recommend you listen to your most exciting and animated playlist while reading this!   
> Enjoy! xx

**Anonymous on Tumblr:** What about before they get together cure searching she gets all dressed up to go out and he doesn’t even react. It’s just business to him so she decides every sucks, and to dance and get every mans attention. Including his to make him jealous af because he sucks

///

Elijah Mikaelson _sucked_!

The Mikaelson family _sucked_!

But Elijah was the _suckers_ of the _suckers_.

And not in a _googly-eyed I-wanna-have-you-anyway_ sucker

It was more a _I-don’t-see-you-as-an-attractive-female way_ of sucker

He was acting like it, at least.

 _URGH_!

She was Katherine Pierce! She really should _not_ beg for guy’s attention when she absolutely _didn’t_ need it!

And you know what?! She would _not_!

She faced the fading daylight outside her suite at the eldest Original’s apartment in Central Park South. The sea of trees with countless buildings ahead bringing her the brief sensation of peace.

Kat took a deep breath, even though she didn’t need it to properly relax.

Yes, she was staying there as to easy things up when it came to communications – Cure related because the eldest vampire alive was just _so_ insufferably brittle and didn’t want them to talk over the phone or meet in the streets where they could be seen together, sabotaging their _agency_.

He had de facto used this term.

Thing was, Elijah was exhaustible stiff. All business and no fun. Okay they were embarking in this big search party, well, he hasn’t given her an affirmative – not in verbal ‘we have a deal’ manner - as yet, and that was exactly _why_ she had invited him to unwind over a few drinks, a mirrorball and a crowded dance floor.

She should’ve known better.

She did know better, still she wanted to enjoy New York clubs and she wanted him to get that stick off his – firm and perfectly shaped - ass! Katherine didn’t _need_ him to have a nice time, for she would get her deal anyway, - if she living here wasn’t proof enough - the vampriress also had gathered it was all a transaction for him so far. Although, if they’re going to spend God knows how long working together, might as well be on good terms, right?

Either way, she wouldn’t beg for attention, she wasn’t Elena for God’ sake! Elijah be damned, she would go out and have fun, like she used to. _On her own._

With her resolution set in stone, Katherine got up from the cushioned windowsill and made a beeline for the bathroom to get ready for the evening.

///

“Are you going out?” came his voice from the parlor as soon as her figure crossed the hallway for the front door.

Katherine smirked and walked back, leaning in the doorway to the large penthouse parlor.

“I don’t see _why_ it’s your concern,” she pointed out lightly shrugging “you said so yourself we’re doing _only business_ here,” a perfectly contoured eyebrow arched showing she wanted him to trump that.

Her full lips in deep red, the chocolate locks cascading down her waist in soft waves, her dress a little too revealing in rich lace, although in Katherine’s book it was perfectly normal, her favorite shiny black pumps making her legs even more tempting…

Elijah was trying _hard_ not to stare.

And failing, of course. Katherine’ smile was pure tease and she had even crossed her ankles just so the hem of her dress could go up a tiny bit.

 _Evil_ woman. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” she asked with a smirk and a tilt moving away from the threshold, turning around to leave the perimeter when Elijah abandoned what he was doing and flashed in front of her.

“Allow me to accompany you,” it wasn’t a question.

“To the club?” she prompted, subtly mocking him again while raising her eyebrow.

Katherine felt a bit of hesitation coming from him, although she would not suggest a restaurant or someplace else, where he would be more comfortable. If he wanted to tag along, that’s fine, but he would have to also follow the program.

“Sure,” he confirmed adjusting his cuffs.

He wasn’t sure at all.

///

The club was cramped up with humans, because of course, Katherine would want to attend to human parties, free food all the way, compelled drinks, etc.

Elijah had insisted they found a less crowded place, but the brunette was firm in her decision to stay right here, by the bar, flirting away with human patrons that didn’t have the _slightest_ idea of how deadly she really was, and mistook her for just a girl in a bar they could play off.

Elijah had ordered himself whiskey neat and as soon as the beverage was in front of him, Katherine hijacked it and downed the drink in one gulp, shortly announcing she was going to the dance floor, sashaying away amongst the innumerous bodies.

The tall brown-haired Original didn’t follow her by foot, still his eyes never left her figure. Not because he was _afraid_ she’d be harassed, he felt sorry for the soul who tried such things, but purely because she looked stunning and he liked what he was seeing.

When she had contacted him, a couple of weeks prior, Elijah knew she wanted something and had itched to deny it to her, - ‘cause he knew all too well Katerina could turn every situation to her side in a heartbeat - until she explained _what_ it was about, with things combined and also the possibility of finally granting her freedom somehow… well it had done the trick. He was on the search for the Cure. However, he didn’t vociferate it to her with his classical ‘you made yourself a deal’.

It would also be a one hundred percent business deal.

History showed they couldn’t be together for long amounts of time before things scaled to a more _biblical_ sense of proximity. Which was disquieting, they couldn’t predict how long it would take to find the Cure. 

With that in mind, Elijah was to be careful around Katerina. His feelings could easily cloud his better judgment and put everything at stake.

Only, he was slowly starting to question if it was worth all the trouble when he watched Katerina dancing with a pair of _stupid_ lithe boys in the far corner of the dance floor.

They were griding on each other, she looked like she was having a good time, even more so when Elijah caught her fangs descending on the blonde guy’s neck, while the other blonde one moved her hair away to kiss her upper back exposed by the lack of cloth in her dress.

The sight alone was giving him shudders and his blood was pumping faster inside his veins, his fangs tickling his gums, his possessive instincts kicking in.

Blinking rapidly and looking away, Elijah forced himself to put his act together.

He _absolutely_ could _not_ play the jealous partner card. He did _not_ have that right. That much Elijah knew. And with that thought swirling his mind, as well with more whiskey, he diverted his sight from the scene unfolding – after another stolen glance in her direction - and compelled himself a place by the VIP area of the club to get away from the crowds adorning the neon-lit bar, ascending the stairs to have a more privileged vision of the dance floor, better yet, of his Katerina.

No, _not_ his.

He wanted to blame the drinks he had, although with vampiric metabolism and high alcohol tolerance, Elijah was more and more inclined to laid the fault in his incorrigible heart.

///

It was past two in the morning and Katherine was having so much fun she didn’t even mind her sweat body, or blood-stained dress. Less so, because she’d never stopped feeling Elijah’s eyes on her like a hawk.

It was also strange that all the guys whom were bold enough to get close to her, _vanished_ without apparent reason in the moment she pulled away from them.

Well, she knew who she should blame for that.

Smirking, she sashayed with hips swaging to the beat, among the crazy light flicking around, to the illuminated bar, where she got on top of, commissioning people around to cheer loudly for her to dance the next song right then and there.

“You want me to perform a show?!” Kat exclaimed to the patrons gathering around, receiving another loud cheer in appreciation.

The beat was contagious and as her body moved with it, she crossed the bar in her black shiny pumps, kicking the glasses out of the way while moving her arms above her head rhythmically shaking her body.

The next song came with more cheering and a couple other girls came up the bar too, gridding on Katherine while her hips moved side to side, big smile on her face and it only got bigger when she looked down and encountered Elijah with his arms propped up in front of him, gesticulating for her to jump onto it.

“No, ‘Lijah!” she stomped her foot over the bar’s top, moving away from the other girls beside her. Elijah forced himself not to smirk with suck childish manners “I’m not going home, yet!” she exclaimed leaning her upper body forward for him to hear her better, even knowing he could hear her perfectly even through all the noise around, Kat wanted to grant him the opportunity to take a peek at her cleavage, which he didn’t take. 

It didn’t scape the Original her referencing his apartment as home, nor her _subtle_ showing off. Obviously, he didn’t put much thought into it, she was inebriated, lightly so, but still.

Elijah had never seen Katherine intoxicated, he never thought she actually could ever be. However, tonight she had drunk enormous amounts of blood and illicit-substantiated-laced, no less.

“Come, Katerina,” he insisted, arms still hanging, waiting for her to make a decision.

The lady smirked with the probably unintended pun.

Katherine _wasn’t_ drunk.

She was lightly tipsy, and it felt good!

She didn’t want to go home at that moment, although looking around her surroundings, she could see the club starting to die… maybe they should find someplace else to continue the party?

“Okay,” she agreed and jumped down his arms in a precise move for someone who’s sobriety state was discussable while completing “we’re getting out of here,”

“And going back to the loft,” he stated his hands not leaving her hips and putting only enough pressure there seeking her confirmation.

“ _Duh_ , of course, not!” she winked and rapidly scraped her manicured nails above his suit jacket.

They were silent for a long instant. Her eyes locked in his, the party dying around them, soft hits starting to play in the background.

Elijah’s hands still hasn’t left her waist and he was very tempted to bring her closer and touch her slightly blood-stained lips with his.

“Where to now, Katerina?” Elijah had resolved, breaking the moment after a couple seconds conversating with himself inside his head. He would do as Katerina pleased.

God only knew when they would have time to relax again, after the search for The Cure began in its fullness.

Katherine smiled and moved away from his arms, walking to the club’s exit, Elijah close behind her.

“What made you change your mind?” Katherine asked once they were outside the club. The cold autumn wind touching her sweated skin, chills running through her. 

Elijah blinked a couple of times to abandon his daydream, turning his body around. She had stopped her stride and was a couple steps behind him, looking like she’d partied all night long, only now conveying the impression to be more aware of her actions.

“About what?” he asked hands deep inside his trousers’ pockets.

She rolled her eyes and walked the distance between them.

“About tonight,” she hugged herself and they started walking side by side down the barely populated sidewalk. “when I first invited you, you were all _board_ -like on me,” Katherine complemented looking down at her shoes.

Elijah didn’t respond her right away, instead he got off of his suit jacket and dapped it over her shoulders. He was aware she didn’t get cold, even less so after all that blood she had, still it was the gentlemanly thing to do, so he had, out of habit.

Katherine offered him a small smile in appreciation, one that immediately led him back to 1492 and to all those peasant gestures she would show him then.

However, Katerina wasn’t that human girl anymore. He loathed the things he knew she had gone through, because of his family no less, but he allowed himself the selfish line of thought she wouldn’t be here right at this moment if she hadn’t. Elijah also had the opportunity of actively helping her now, which gave him hope.

“I do not wish for us to reach conclusions based on our past feelings,” his voice filling in the night around them. If there was to be something more growing in their future, he’d want it to be without schemes or deals involved.

The pair continued walking with no exact direction, ‘till they reached a small park. 

“Because if this doesn’t work and your brother decides to kill me…” she trailed off. She would run away and never see Elijah again. But Katherine was depositing all her cards on the success of their plans. 

They had come to a stop by a stone bench and Elijah had took a seat while Katherine firmly stood in front of him.

“It will not come to that, Katerina,” he told her and looked up.

The moon high in the sky shinning its pale glow on her made him lose his breath. She was incredibly beautiful, in any light, any way… and he felt so much for this amazing woman before him.

There were so many constructed feelings to be worked on, so many words to be said…

Katherine extended her hand for him to take and when he did, she lightly pulled him up his feet and started walking in Elijah’s condo direction.

She didn’t need to declare her buzz was gone. The sudden change of subject had sobered her up and now Kat just wanted a long bath and a comfortable mattress.

He followed her, his hand still clasped in hers all the way ‘till the elevator.

The ride to the penthouse was silent, pleasantly so in certain way, Katherine had leaned her head in his shoulder and when they arrived to their destination, she let go of him to enter the foyer first.

The pair stopped by the parlor, their figures in the same position as hours earlier, except for the moon observing them outside, instead of the sundown.

“Thank you,” Katherine offered retrieving his jacket from her shoulder and handing it back to him.

Somehow Elijah knew she wasn’t talking only about the garment.

“My pleasure, Katerina,”

He also wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wish I could write things accordingly to the prompt! lol It started and ended in a way I did not intend to… I don’t know if I like it, but I like it? Anyway, I know you guys also want the RK (Revenge Katherine) part 2 and it’ll come next chapter!   
> Stay tuned!   
> See ya xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should see this first: https://umaficwriter.tumblr.com/post/637030356543045632/i-got-you-on-my-radar-au-its-on-one-of

The golden sundown light bathed the land just as Katherine bathed herself in the lake.

The _Mikaelson’_ _estate_ lake, to be precise.

It was another of her famous _rendezvous_ around Elijah’s property.

She had caught his eye couple weeks before, and was intrigued by what she saw. He mounted his horse with ease, although with surgical precision, showing her, from afar, just how talented he was, and also how connected with his horse he was. Better yet, it was a _mare_. She had learnt that from the gathering his family and hers had summoned together that same week. Katherine had also asked for the animal’s name.

“I named her Hope,” he had provided, accompanied to a smile appearing in the corner of his mouth.

His chestnut eyes told her he usually didn’t answer that to other ladies, maybe because girls Katherine’s age weren’t interested in horses? It could be. It wasn’t very _ladylike_ , her mother would always say, only to be dismissed by her father saying his Katerina shared his love for animals and for extent, cared for them, confiding in them things you could only grasp when with horses.

Elijah had offered Katherine’s dad an understanding look.

Apparently, both men shared the same vision.

This was good.

Horse riding was indeed a demonstration act, even more so around her land. People came all the way to see Petrova’s horses and mares, also competitions were always held when in festivals. Of course, there were always cruel lords, treating their animals as if they felt nothing, and Katherine, with her family business going on long before she was even born, had learnt to identify those kind of men.

And a relief sight had left her lungs as soon as she observed Elijah riding his animal.

He did it with upmost respect, a boldness that only could be accomplished from years and years of training, a sureness in his every move, his mare comfortable in galloping with him… It was beautiful to watch. It was lovely being able to see such a bond between man and equine.

With her hair high on the top of her head, Katherine let herself relax into the water.

A swift breeze balanced the spring leaves from side to side high on the trees around her. The soft waves she was making by moving her slim arms around her leaped bringing her to the shore, just to throw her a little further. She wasn’t afraid of drowning, for she was an superb swimmer, - to her mother’s horror – as she looked around her, Katherine was only being careful not to get caught.

If she was to be honest, she wouldn’t mind. A smirk appeared in her features as she faced the horizon.

She wouldn’t mind the _tiniest_ if _someone_ showed up on her.

To see her naked in _his_ lake.

Katherine could almost picture his astonished face. He forcing himself to not stare at her bare skin…

A devious glim shone on her irises.

She enjoyed herself for a little more time. And looking ahead she concluded it was indeed a breathtaking vision.

From afar, Elijah couldn’t agree more.

As per usual, he led Hope out of his private stables in intentions to ride the animal through the vast expanse of land his family possessed. It was routine. Elijah liked to appreciate the sundown from mounted in his beloved nag. It was also an _excuse_ to ride near the Petrova’ state.

Not that he would _ever_ admit that.

Still, he did it.

He had always known of Kathrine’s beauty.

 _Katerina_ for this was her birth name. She only insisted everyone called her otherwise.

The brunette had caught his eye years before. She’d been in every opportunity – against her mother’s wishes – entering equine competitions, passing by the town square, her horse dutifully – and out of love Elijah figured later – at her side. He had noticed all that. But then she was too young, he had also other priorities, being eldest to three siblings and the only responsible one no less, wasn’t an easy task.

His parents had died when in the sea. The bodies never found, and sometimes, Elijah cursed himself for thinking it was better that way.

Being transferred to him all responsibility for with the children, the company, the lands, even though Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah were young when it happened, Elijah knew his siblings wouldn’t be so alive and happy if their parents were still among the living.

Esther and Mikael were toxic, claiming love for their children when the truth of the matter was only status. Between four walls, they were distant, ruthless, violent…

So different from what appeared to be Katerina’s family.

Her younger sister, Elena, same age as Rebekah, was educated, well spoken, although shy. Elena and Katherine were like fire and water, still one could see the love it held their bond.

Their parents loving, always keeping in mind their daughters’ needs, be them monetary or more importantly, affectional.

And he had gathered all that from only one afternoon tea.

Elijah had also painted Katherine’s image into his brain, like a permanent picture, for when he was alone with his Hope, trotting his property, in a blink of an eye, he could see _her_.

So, imagine his surprise, when by the lakes, he blinks, and blinks again, only to see his muse neck deep into the dark water.

Her hair in a slopy updo over the crown of her head, the back of her neck shinning with droplets of water, he spotted her clothes by the shore, so he knew for a fact she was to be nude while relaxing into the water.

 _Good_ _Lord_.

It was the most gorgeous thing he had come to watch so far into his adult life. Also, the _wrongest_.

Hope, sensing his distress, neighed and the sound alerted the brunette by the lake, making her turn around abruptly and almost lose her balance.

How come she hasn’t heard him approaching?

Was she that distracted?

“Pardon me, Katerina, have I frightened you?” still mounted Elijah moved closer to the shore and watched her eyes going from bulge to smart in only few instants.

“Not at all, my lord,” a little smile tucked in the side of her mouth, her hands still going about around her to keep her from submerse.

“I found it flattering you find my lands so amusing to entertain yourself,” he offered her his usual side smile and leaned his body forward, caressing his mare in the neck, as the animal bound her head down to chew on some turf.

“I will only consider you to be flattered, if you’d be kind enough to join me,”

Elijah fought his urge to jump from his horse right into the water. And by noticing this, Katerina let out a chuckle on his expense.

 _Devine_.

 _Indeed_ , it was.

Now her shoulders came to view too, the tall man eye-followed the droplets as they descended her body to where they’d found the lake again. It was hypnotizing.

And _wrong_. He had to remind himself of that.

She was only a girl.

One that was Niklaus’ age, so not a peasant anymore.

And if the boldness on her look told him anything, Katerina knew exactly where she was going and how and…

The Heavens knew how many nights he had dreamt something similar.

Her wet from a bath into his pristine bed as they rolled beneath the sheets, him taking sounds of her that echoed through the walls, Katerina using his body as her personal saddle…

His neck was starting to grow red from imagining. His slacks crowded.

A strange noise averted both of them from their moment and that was when they saw the damage.

Hope had chewed on Katherine’s clothes.

The devil was out to play this afternoon it seemed.

For a moment Katherine was terrified. What was she to do? Come back completely naked to her home? Wait for the night to fall do to so?

But then, she realized. Either way it played out, she had to get _out_ of the lake. To the _land_.

To the land _where_ Elijah now had his foot on, trying to make Hope relinquish what was left of her clothes.

A knowing smile arouse from her features.

And when Elijah turned around in the lake’s direction, to inform Katerina that unfortunately, Hope had ruined her garments, he almost chocked out on his breath.

With his eyes aimed down, he caught her feet sinking in the wet earth of the shore, next he caught her legs, the olive skin followed all the way up to her tights and… he averted his eyes immediately, half shrugging to get off of his jacket, offering it to her, his body turned sideways, in all ways averting his sight from her frame. 

Katherine gave him a raised eyebrow, even though he was looking away. Amused with the situation, she took the cloth, not without grazing their fingers. Catching up on his misery, she finally covered herself up in his piece of clothing, which was big on her, as to be expected. The brunette circled the jacket’s ties around her and when everything was into place, she took the pin securing her hair up to her head off. Cascades of cocoa ringlets fell down to her waist, showering her clothed shoulders in the process.

“You can turn around now,” came her voice informing him, a hint of mischief in her tone. Katherine knew all too well he desired her. Hell, most men did. Her luck was her father didn’t care for marrying her nor Elena right about now, which made suitors anxious and herself picky.

Although, Katherine had the feeling the thing her father really wanted was for her to marry into love, just as he had with her mother.

Which was probably never happening.

Katherine didn’t think she was bound to be with only one person ‘till the death did them part.

It was absurd, cliché, and intangible to her understandment, even though that was what was taught and expected of her.

Elijah slowly turned around to face the lady at his side. You could see in his face the embarrassment, Katherine caught humor to it and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be so nervous, Mr. Mikaelson,” she teased “I’m sure you’ve seen a lady in this predicament before,”

_Not one that I wanted to intercourse so much, no._

Katherine kept her smile, yet shrugged and started to turn the other way when his voice sounded “where is it you’re going?” he inquired, his tone barely containing his disbelief, was she to walk in this condition back to her home?

“Back to my land,” she confirmed his suspicions.

He let out an incredulous sound “By foot? And ungarmented?”

“Want to offer me a ride, My lord?”

It was time for Elijah to shrug “As a matter of fact, I do, yes,”

“Of what kind?”

Elijah tried to convey his astonishment as her question poured down. He _barely_ did.

He caressed the mane to his mare and looked up to the twilight approaching them.

“We’ll go by horse to my private stables, I’ll arrange clothes with my sister, so a carriage may take you to your lands,” he had it all figured out.

For the most part at least.

She nodded, her curls bouncing with the movement and once more, the eldest Mikaelson was kept hostage to her mannerisms.

She was enchanting, stunning in every way. His eyes locked with hers and for the briefest of moments, he swore the time stopped.

His nag emitted a sound and that made Katherine deflect her eyes from his and face his beloved companion.

“I assume this is Hope,”

Elijah nodded “Be careful, she doesn’t like people that are not myself,” the man warned and watched as Katerina walked closer to the animal, approaching it with sure hands although a feather-like touch.

For an instant, Elijah was cautious. Hope usually didn’t like human beings aside from himself. Not even his siblings had much luck praising the equine.

Yet, there she was, being petted by Katerina with no worry in the world whatsoever.

“Hey, girl,” he heard the brunette sweet-talking to his mare as she caressed her head. Her chocolate eyes shining in excitement by making a new friend. “She’s precious,” Katherine offered averting her eyes from Hope for only a second to face him, a sincere smile on her face.

“Indeed,” a thin smile adorning his face as he caught Hope’s dark orbs.

_Traitor._

“Shall we?” he proffered extending his palm for her to take.

Katherine lightly deposited her hand above his, letting go from Hope hesitantly. Elijah helped her up, carefully aware that he was about to face parts of her he absolutely should _not_ be facing and with tortured expression from his side and a sigh of relief she was mounted.

He followed suit and as he gripped the reins, alerting Hope of their departure, he felt Katerina’s hands hugging his midsection. He immediately stiffed.

She felt his stringent demeanor and justified “Just so I won’t fall,”

“Of course,” he cleared his throat. Their trot slow, Hope seemed to savor the day-ending vibe around _also his misery, apparently._

“Are you always this quiet?” she questioned flipping her finger into his shirt.

Elijah felt his stomach drop in despair.

Katherine smiled wickedly as she felt him adjust himself in the saddle.

“I watched you ride the other day,” he initiated.

“So, Lord Mikaelson was spying on his neighbor?” she quipped with a smirk her hands still holding his shirt.

“As you so cleverly recalled, we are near in properties, nothing more natural than to catch a glimpse of each other once in a while, would you say?”

“Sometimes more than a glimpse,” her hands dangerously falling to his tights.

Elijah cleared his throat again, “why come all this way to bathe in the lake, without a horse no less, keeping in mind your own lands have also amazing natural pools?”

He felt Katherine shrugging behind his back and her hands pressing a little further up his tights as they passed unleveled ground.

He kept his hiss inside, although his blood was starting to leave his head, swimming south.

“I was hopping someone would catch me,” those hands of hers, coordinated by the devil traveled north.

“As well as in a game of sorts?” his question followed and he felt the tips of her hair in his back covered only by the thin cloth as she nodded “ _Someone_ you say?” Elijah could see his private stables from afar. _Thank the Lord!_

“ _You,”_ the tingle of her whisper in his ear made his air stuck inside and he briefly closed his eyes to savor her hands finding what she was teasingly searching until now.

“Although, once I capture you, the game comes to an end,” he reasoned gripping the reins just a little more forcefully, yet not making Hope gallop.

Katherine felt as his length shaped itself inside his slacks. Her hands massaging the thick flesh above the cloth, the heat pulsating in her palm.

She continued stroking him, listening to his ragged breaths ‘till they reached the stables entrance, it was only then he gently and almost regretfully removed her hand from his shaft, only to kiss her knuckles one at a time, before mounting off of and helping her down as well.

Once more their orbs locked, he looked at her deeply and exhaled, circling his arm around her thin waist.

“I can’t seem to let you leave,” he vociferated slow and almost inaudible. His forehead touching hers, her own orbs half opened as their breaths merged creating heat, a contrast to the brisk wind catching up around them. A smirk graced her face and he mirrored her expression.

“The game can be over for an instant,” she proffered only above a whisper, her lips almost touching his.

Elijah’s free hand cupped the side of her head, his thumb caressing her plump lips as he captured every aspect of her face inside his mind.

He wanted to cherish this moment for eternity, because he knew that once he advanced with what was in his thoughts there’ll be no turning backs.

Katherine leaned to his careful and adoring caress as she felt the hand circling her waistline left her, eyes recently closed, she was about to protest the lack of his touch when she felt his hand touch her inner tight.

_Oh._

She felt as Elijah descended his head to kiss her neck, his hand moving to grasp her coffee ringlets as his other palm traveled north to find the juncture between her legs.

And _oh_ how he didn’t need a compass.

Just as his fingers grazed her entrance she felt herself buckling up and letting out a sigh as she moved closer to his ministrations.

“ _Elijah,”_ her voice cut when he deposited a finger inside of her, his lips ravishing her collarbone now while moving his digit in and out.

Katherine encircled a leg in his waist, as he inserted another digit inside her core. She moaned in his ear and nibbled his lobe, air gushing ragged from her lungs as she rode his fingers.

Elijah listened to her approval and nipped on her neck as she used his fingers as saddle, the feeling of her inner walls pulsating in his hand was amazing, the wind cutting through the night air a contrast to their heated skin. He lapped his tongue out of his mouth to taste her sweat as he inserted a third digit. Katherine’s hands hugging his upper back, her fingernails scratching through his shirt as she went up and down on his fingers.

His grunts in seeing her getting herself off that way turned out groans as he started to trust his fingers faster while his hips did the same, a bit of frustration for his member was cloistered inside his pants.

With a loud moan, it could be considered a shriek, she came crushing his digits and melting into his palm. Her juices running down his hand, their foreheads glued together once again. He noticed as the moonlight came out, her cheeks were flushed, her hair a little more tousled, he knew he couldn’t be much different from that.

Elijah observed her as she slowly opened her eyes at him and the glim inside promised him that this night wasn’t over just yet, for she jumped ahead and engrossed their lips together, pulling out a moan from him.

Elijah took both her legs apart and wordlessly commanded her to wrap them around his middle, as she did, while he moved them inside the stables.

Hope had long found her cubicle, Elijah couldn’t be certain, even less so with Katerina ravishing his neck with open mouthed kisses and sharp bites taking hisses out of him.

“We should stop,” he tried and reasoned with the exquisite beauty between languid kisses.

Katherine moved her face away from his for only a second and looked down between them.

“Someone down there _doesn’t_ agree,” she pointed out the obvious pressing of his penis against his pants.

He followed her look and soon averted his eyes to lock them into hers once again that night.

“Katerina,” he started and moved his nose to her ear nuzzling and giving her lobe a bite that earned him a lazy gridding. “I want more than _anything_ to take you here and now, although the first time we do this, it should be-“

“Stop analyzing things, Elijah,” she cupped his head in her hands as she moved it away from her neck. “I really _do_ want to be here, with you, right at this moment,”

He offered her a small smile and leaned forward to deposit a kiss in her mouth, one she responded fiercely, biting his lower lip, making him moan.

Right in that moment, Elijah chose to believe in her words and take them to heart, forgetting the world outside and the problems they would face if caught, the man backed her up to the nearest stall, ravishing her neck in the process, his teeth lightly leaving love bites in his descending to the valley between her breasts, her moans echoing in the stable, the night sounds long forgotten by them.

Katherine pulled the hairs in the base of his neck as his hot mouth found her right breast, her head fell back to the wall when he thrilled her nipple between his delicious lips, she could already feel the moisture inside her thighs, the pulsation in anticipation. Elijah was mesmerized by her curves, he wanted to kiss every inch of this minx inside his arms, at the same time, he couldn’t wait to consummate what he was working to, because the need for being inside of Katherine was already leading him to madness.

Elijah fumbled with his jacket she wore and stopped when the garment touched the stable’s ground.

She was _flawless_.

Toned legs, hips sinuous like a high tide river, breasts full and now red from his ministrations, long coffee curls descending down her back, part covering her shoulders. Her doe eyes glistened with desire, he figured his would be just as much lustful, his gaze was glued on hers as she approached him and grazed her fingers through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. 

“Katerina,” came his whisper as he half closed his eyes feeling her opening up the buttons to his clothes.

Katherine leaned up and closed the distance between them, gracing his mouth with her tongue and lips, her teeth nibling on his lower lip as her fingers kept working on undressing him. Elijah’s clever hands moved to her hips, running up her back, ghostly feather touches pulling out goose bumps from her as Katherine gripped his forearms, her nails digging in his recently exposed skin, but only for so long, her hands didn’t delay unbuttoning his pants long.

Elijah grinded in her as she worked the garment out of him, his moan loud in the ambient when her digits came in contact with his rock-hard member.

Their breaths coalescing as they resumed kissing, this time harder while Katerina handled his long length, moistened by pre-cum.

Elijah pulled her hair, making her arch her body to him, her mouth praying his name, as he stopped her hands movement, for he would explode if she kept going.

Katherine opened her eyes, lustful bliss inside her chestnut pools, a bold smirk featuring as he properly got rid of his clothes and silently led her to another stable corner, where one could see a makeshift bed.

“Usually, I spend the nights here when Hope’s unwell,” he offered, his hand clasped in hers, as both naked bodies moved near the bed.

Katherine shot back a genuine smile at him. It warmed her heart knowing he valued his mare companion at such lengths.

She was to walk to the bed when his hand moved to her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Elijah moved her hair out of the way and stared at her face as if she was the most amazing thing he’d ever laid his eyes upon.

And she was.

Katherine leaned her face into his palm.

“I want you to be sure,” his voice low, a trembling edge to it. By now Elijah figured she wasn’t a virgin, such was her expertise into these matters, still he waited for her allowance.

It didn’t come with words, as she lightly pushed him to the bed, a knowing smile showing in both their faces.

Elijah’s back collided with the poorly arranged mattress as he marveled with worshiping eyes while she mounted his hips. Her head descending in his chest, her teeth biting, her tongue appeasing it. Elijah’s hands moved to her butt-cheeks squeezing there and making her moan in his lower stomach.

Katherine felt his lava-like skin, burning with desire just as her own, she couldn’t wait for the time to taste him. And taste him she did.

Her resourceful tongue licked his head taking the pre-cum there, and leading in to its base, swirling her tongue in the process taking a loud moan out of him, followed to a groan and her name sighed breathless.

Elijah was being led to another reality with her sweet lips devouring him in the most heavily of ways, yet he lightly pulled her hair again to guide her mouth to his own and position his penis near her core.

The eldest Mikaelson locked eyes with her as she sank into him.

Her head bent backwards with a sigh of satisfaction as Elijah made the first move inside of her.

“Elijah!” her exclamation followed when he took almost all of him off her to thrust it all in with force.

His hands moved back to her hips again as she slowly started ridding him.

Her own personal human saddle, she thought with a smirk as she watched Elijah’s eyes never leave her figure up and down on his hips.

Her breasts bouncing as well as her hair, were hypnotizing Elijah. His eyes never left Katerina, he tried and keep his eyes wide open in the poor lit cubicle, although for moments he saw himself so engrossed into the sensations Katherine was giving him, he just couldn’t not close his orbs and moan her name like an entreaty, his hips moving up in the same rhythm she was sinking, creating the perfect friction.

Elijah couldn’t help but admire how her body bounced as she rode, he smirked with the thought of being her nag, for her could forevermore mount him in all hours of the day and night, for that matter.

Katherine moans started to grow louder and shirker as she got closer to her climax. Elijah’s short nails digging onto her hips as he fucked her harder and faster, he too was close.

Their skin was sleek and glistened into the low light coming from candles above, Katherine felt her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach, her toes tingling with the familiar sensation and her breathing ragging. With Elijah’s name on her tongue she came down, feeling a horse-race rush run through her as she continued to feel Elijah’s shaft explore her insides purposefully as he sought his release as well.

He closed his eyes as he felt her walls clench him hard, breathing out while still pounding in her for instants ‘till his vision blurred and his body started to energize welcoming the familiar sensation of deliverance.

Katherine collapsed above him, covering his chest with her body, his shoulder with her chocolate drapes as she tried and caught her breath after such activities.

Elijah caressed her back lightly, his digits barely touching her damp skin.

He looked down and watched as she moved her orbs to face him, her arms laced together squeezed between his upper chest and her chin.

The sated smile she gave him made he smile back at her. His hands moving to adjust her hair behind her ears affectionately.

She didn’t say anything, neither did he.

And in a couple of minutes both were contently asleep.

///

Elijah felt the sunrays in his skin and heard the birds shirking outside.

_How come…_

Then he recalled last night’s events and smiled with himself.

 _By_ himself.

Elijah leaned up in his elbows to look around the stable. Only Hope was there, in the far corner, still asleep.

Katerina was nowhere to be found.

_Neither_ were his clothes.

Elijah got up startled and looked around the cubicle, the other stalls, but found none of his garments.

Adamant he felt a smile appear in his features. She had taken his clothes and abandoned him in the ungodly hours of the day, leaving him with no option but to chase her.

And chase her he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a tumblr gif set, that started after I remembered a Britney Spears’ song called ‘Radar’. Anyway, I wasn’t even gonna post it here, but I thought it was pretty nice, so yeah…   
> You can find the gifset here: https://umaficwriter.tumblr.com/post/637030356543045632/i-got-you-on-my-radar-au-its-on-one-of  
> And if by all means you cannot acess the link above, you can search for ‘kalijah gifs’ on my tumblr and you should find it easily so!   
> See ya xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired in this gifset I created: https://umaficwriter.tumblr.com/post/636771807445254144/and-youve-got-your-demons-and-darlin-they  
> I decided to post it here as well because there’s people that don’t use tumblr… BUT if you do, follow me for more Kalijah stuff!

“I was worried about you, ‘Lijah,” Katherine prompted as she watched her lover walking into their apartment at The Abattoir.

The brunette beauty got up from the loveseat and marched in the entrance’s direction, although Elijah didn’t stir from the spot he was standing. He kept looking to the flames cracking over the fireplace by their side, avoiding Katherine’s figure at all costs. He ven looked constructed, if the brunette was honest with herself.

“Elijah?” Katherine called for him, as she approached him, careful steps, because she noticed he was in a sort of trance, his sight deep into the bright orange flames.

She aimed her hand to touch his blood’ stained cheek and a hurtful look appeared in her features when the Original flinched back before she could touch him, moving away to escape her attempts.

“Elijah,” she tried once more, as he passed by her side, making a beeline for their bedroom, probably to take a shower, since he was bathed in his own blood, sweat, his previously flawless suit completely ruined. 

“I can’t look at you right now, please Tat- _Katerina_ ,” he struggled with his words, his mind miles per second, his thoughts clouded by despair as the images Esther revealed to him replayed like a broken record in his mind. Elijah crossed the threshold and closed the door back to its arch, not even glancing back at his lover.

Katherine stood there speechless and feeling helpless. Normally, Elijah would have days where he couldn’t actually _talk_ about things that happened, Kat understood and respected that. After all, they had come a long way for just her to be here and be accepted by his family. When things like this occurred, Elijah would look for her eventually, seeking her opinion on the matter, or only comfort, when it turned out to be something she couldn’t aid. Although he would never shut her away like he was doing right now. _Ever_. 

She had made him _promise_ , all those days back, that he would _always_ find a way for them, when she had reconsidered giving him a second chance - short after he had left for New Orleans and realized what a coward he was for not chasing after her.

Katherine had only _one_ request, and it was for him to _always_ be sincere and truthful, to _never_ hide _anything_ from her, because that was to be his last chance, she didn’t want to hurt anymore.

She loathed these kind of ultimatums, she didn’t believe love could be build through them, but seeing how he was acting now, she could comprehend _why_ she had asked it of him in the first place.

On the other hand, she didn’t want to appear needy, for she wasn’t. She was just worried. His resurrected witchy-witchy of a mother had kept him in her claws for a period, and that could never end well.

Letting a heavy sight escape her, Katherine left their rooms and descended the stairs in hopes to find his brother, if someone could tell her what had happened, it would be Klaus.

“It’s not my story to tell, Katerina,” the hybrid had said nursing his whiskey by the fireplace on the first floor.

“He almost called me _Tatia_ ,” she put it out there and sensed Niklaus stiffen, even though he had his back to her.

Possibilities were rampaging in Katherine’s mind. If Esther was back from the dead, if Finn was too, who could guess what else long lost acquaintances would appear?

Maybe he had saw Tatia, while Esther had him captive?

The thought of another doppelganger around made the stolen blood running through her veins go cold.

She didn’t say anything else, as she left the Hybrid Original alone, ascending the stairs back to her chambers.

Everything was exactly like she had left it. The fire cracking, the book she was failing in concentrate into, while Elijah was away being tortured by his _psycho_ of a mother, abandoned on the side table from when her lover had come back.

Katherine didn’t pause her stride and slowly opened the door to their bedroom, it was bathed in moonlight, the bed pristinely made as it was this morning, the door to their walk-in closet ajar, just as it was before, only in the far corner of the room, Elijah’s favorite armchair was occupied. By him.

The vampiress silently closed the door behind her and walked cautiously in her partner’s direction, ‘till she was in front of him.

“’Lijah,” she used his nickname to give him closure somehow. 

He diverted his look from the world outside the window and faced her.

His demeanor _spent_ , _troubled_ , _scared_.

It broke Katherine’s heart.

“I saw you,” he initiated, glancing back at the city outside.

“I was here the whole time, I couldn’t find you, so Klaus made me stay here, in case you showed up,” she explained “your mother never reached me,” Kat tried to reason.

She heard the heavy sigh he let out and moved her hand to touch the one in his lap.

“There is a red door,” he still couldn’t sustain the face she wore without his thoughts traveling back to the horrid memories he once thought were a nightmare, and Katherine didn’t insist, she only held his hand while he talked “my past mistakes, I have always hidden them on the other side of this door, pretending they never existed in the first place. My mother show- _reminded_ me what was inside,” he managed a ragged beath, his tone as of a broken man.

Katherine had never seen him so distressed, not even when Hope was about to be born and hell broke out.

“You said you _saw_ me? She didn’t touch a _hair_ in my head, Elijah, you can-“

“I _killed_ her, Katerina,” his voice was heavy with guilt. His eyes finally making contact with hers and Katherine watched the pain in them with heart-clenching ache in her own.

“It was _I_ who _killed_ Tatia, not my mother’s ritual.” Katherine’s grip in his hand grew stronger as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. The emphasis he used showing how sorry he was.

“Elija-“

“I am a _monster_!” he announced suddenly leaving the chair and walking away from the brunette.

“ _No_ , you’re _not_ ,” she immediately disagreed as she turned around to face his bare back. She wanted to say _weren’t them all?!’_ however decided against it for only would worsen things.

Katherine continued watching his shoulders up and down with his breathing, his pajama pants hanging low on his waistline.

“It could’ve been _you,_ Katerina!” he accused to no one in particular, still not facing her, afraid of seeing fear in her face. He couldn’t conceive if she was afraid of him.

“I feel like I _killed_ _you_ , Katerina,” his voice lowering an octave now, “I cannot stand the idea of hurting you, I-“

He turned around and watched as her own eyes glistened with uncalled tears.

“Katerina, I’m _so_ sorry,” he looked down his bare feet, his voice low in desperation for he couldn’t predict what she was to tell. He was sorry for feeling like he could hurt her in any way. He was sorry it had happened, even though it wasn’t his fault. Sorry he got this demon hunting him, and that it looked like his Katerina. Elijah was sorry there’s been a person who wore her face once upon a time, in the first place, he was sorry his selfishness wouldn’t allow him to live without her. 

The silence endured one more heartbeat before she spoke “But you _didn’t_ , you would _never_ hurt me that way, Elijah” his name softly spoken be her as always. Katherine walked the few steps separating them and touched his face tenderly, brushing his lips with her thumb.

The man didn’t offer her a vocal response, instead Katherine watched as he fell to his knees, at her pump-clad feet, and hugged her middle-section tight burring his head in her stomach as he finally let his tears run free.

Katherine felt her own tears shed as she ran her hand through his soft brown hair, shushing him and assuring her lover everything was going to end up alright.

“If I _ever_ lose my mind, I want you to run as far away from me as possible, Katerina, I-“ he was silenced by another wave of guilt at only consider the possibility of hurting her more than he had in the past.

“I love you,” he whispered after a while in the same position when his tears subsided.

She smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see it and never ceased to comb his hair while whispering back in the dark room “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lil’ darlings! How u doing? I had a dream last night that when Kat “drank” the Cure, her vamp memories were wiped from her mind and THAT’S the plot in here! Just a little something bc I couldn’t take it off my mind ;D enjoy!!!

“We _need_ to call someone,” Stefan prompted after a while observing the situation unfolding in his living room.

The younger Salvatore couldn’t believe that _Katherine Pierce_ the ruthless, cunning, sassy, evil vampire he knew was now _human_ and _memoryless_ just to add to the mess!

Damon rolled his eyes as both of them faced a slate-clean Katherine – oh no, pardon _Katerina_ – Elena had rushed home couple hours before, telling him all about the Cure fight – and attempt murder - over the school, and soon he and Stefan were there to collect Katherine’s now human body. They just couldn’t predict that she would wake up thinking she was still in 1492 England.

_Oh, the joy._

“We should call Klaus,” Damon suggested after trying to explain to the doppelganger where she was _again._

“Oh, Lord Klaus is here?” Katerina asked them while she looked around the brother’s living room. She thought it to be very strange. Her clothes were _men_ clothes, the Sirs in front of her wore unusual clothes too…

They had filled her in some things, though. Apparently, she had drank some potion of sorts and that made her forget about years of her life, that was why she couldn’t remember her surroundings.

Katherine, the name they insisted using to refer to her, even though she corrected them every time, was confused, still she chose to believe the men with her, most of all the green-eyed one. _Stefan_ according to his dark-haired brother, Damon.

The blue-eyed brother faced her from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t respond, turning his body to stare at his brother.

“We should call a Mikaelson, _yes_ , although definitely not Klaus,”

///

“Elijah, my favorite Original,” Damon mocked with a fake wide smile when he opened the front door for the eldest Mikaelson.

Elijah stared at him and tried to look over his shoulder. Still, Damon didn’t move to let him in.

“Unfortunately, I cannot agree,”

Damon rolled his eyes and finally moved, not catching the smirk Elijah wore to the Salvatore’s annoyed face.

“Where is she?” Elijah inquired striding to Stefan that came descending the stairs.

“Upstairs, I offered her a change of clothes, the ones she had on were bloody and she didn’t seem comfortable wearing pants,” Stefan had an understanding look in his eyes, he knew what was like not feeling comfortable in his own skin.

Elijah seemed to catch that, because as he ascended the ladder, he paused next to the younger Salvatore and offered him a curt nod.

Stefan shrugged and resumed his descending.

Once on the second floor, Elijah only had to listen for a human heartbeat to find her.

Damon had poorly explained the facts, he would have to confirm with Elena later, but apparently, his Katerina was _herself_ again, minus all her vampire memories.

Elijah couldn’t say if it was a blessing or a curse, because part of the woman he loved and left – he guiltily poked himself -, was that cunning seductress, although Katerina had all this back in 1492, her Katherine persona made it all… bigger than the world, if he could say it that way.

The brown-haired vampire stopped outside the room where the heartbeat was coming from. She sounded calm, which was good. He took a deep breath out of habit, he needed to be ready to see a ghost of sorts in just a couple instants.

He knocked, although didn’t wait for a response, turning the handle, setting the door ajar and that’s when he saw her, she wasn’t looking at the door, she was turning her upper body in front of the body length mirror in the far corner of the room. It took only a second for her to sense someone inside the room.

“Oh Mr. Salvatore, I don’t want to appear rude, but don’t you think this dress is _too_ short?” Katherine still wasn’t looking in the door’s direction, much preoccupied with the red flowy dress that stopped above her knee, and when she did, hands still gripping the dress’ sides, her uncomfortable demeanor changed into a beautiful smile.

“My lord,” for an instant she forgot to court, and was about to do it when Elijah signalized with his hand that it wasn’t necessary.

His smile as bright as hers.

Only if she remembered their last encounter…

“There’s no need to court anymore, Katerina,” he closed the door behind him and walked the short steps ‘till he was in front of her. “Also, this dress is perfect for you, you look stunning, as always,”

His smile was still there, although the innocent and now timid smile she offered him made his guilt sting inside his chest.

“My lord, I don’t understand what’s happening,” her confused eyes making his heart clench inside his chest. “these clothes, there’s no accent in the Masters downstairs… also, there’s this bathroom thing,” her confused expression changing for one of contained happiness.

“It was an improvement indeed, throughout the centuries,”

Her look told him she at least remembered what he was and how old he actually was.

“I see,”

She turned back to the mirror, fumbling her fingers in the dress’ cloth.

“Was I one of your _kind_ as well? Are the Salvatores vampires?”

The silence that followed was a confirmation.

“Katerina-“

“Was I evil, that’s the motive someone turned me back?”

Again silence.

Elijah watched in the mirror as her eyes glistened. He walked to the bed and sat there, he waited for her to approach him, he caught the traces of fresh tears falling down.

“I’m sorry,”

Elijah offered her his hand and she took it sitting beside him in bed.

“What do you want to know?” he tried offering her some comfort.

Her head touched his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

“I wasn’t feeling safe here until your arrival, if I’m being honest,”

It wasn’t the answer Elijah was waiting for, although he would let it slide, she probably wasn’t comfortable after realizing she was so much different as a vampire. Katerina had always been resourceful, but not at all evil, ‘till she had changed species.

“We can leave, if you prefer,” he enlightened and felt as her demeanor changed back into a small smile.

///

“I must thank you both for bearing with me for the time being, before Lor- _Elijah_ arrived,” Katherine and Elijah were in the front porch as the Salvatore brothers were by the door. Damon had an annoyed face, still relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with Katherine any longer. Stefan tucked a discreet smile himself and nodded in acknowledgement while the brunette spoke.

“I appreciate your call,” Elijah stated as he moved his hand to the small of Katerina’s back, guiding her in his car’s direction.

The human girl offered the brothers a last sincere smile before turning around with Elijah’s guidance.

Both Salvatores couldn’t help remember other times, where they were just as naïve as this Katherine. Or even when Elena had a similar look in her doe eyes.

“What kind of carriage is this?” Katerina inquired as the pair approached Elijah’ SUV.

He smiled amused to her lack of modern world’s knowledge and opened the passenger door for her.

“It’s called a car, Katerina,” Elijah explained as he held her hand, helping her sink down in the seat, just to buckle her up after.

“And where are the horses?” came another question as the Original sank in the driver’ seat and started the engine.

They left the gravel pathway before he answered. “There’s no need for them anymore,”

She didn’t ask for anything else, or said anything, just observed as he curved the roads in direction to the town’s borders.

When she caught the sign for _“You’re Leaving Mystic Falls”_ she turned her upper body to him questioning: “And where to now, my Lord?”

It seemed she couldn’t shake the formalities just yet, that was okay with Elijah if it made her comfortable.

“We’re going to find someone to bring you back,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I’m betting the next one will be holiday fic and all that (I’ve never written one BTW) also, many of you are asking me about Revenge Katherine and she’ll be here only in 2021 I’m afraid ;( I’m just not in the mood for all that drama as of yet, hopefully you’ll undertand! ALSO follow me on tumblr for gifsets, long Kalijah conversations and LOTS of Kalijah lyrics ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! It’s that time of the year again, and for the first time EVER I’m doing this holiday fic thing! I asked you guys on tumblr – btw follow me on umaficwriter – about prompts for the season, and I LOVED all of them!!!! Also, I decided to mx some of them up somehow, bc I cannot write one story for each the way they really deserve, so yeah, but I’m sure you’re gonna like it anyway! I wish you guys the very best, thank you for bearing with me and remember, Kalijah forever! Xx

Katherine heavily sighed for the nth time that evening, she couldn’t understand _how_ she was still friends with Caroline Forbes – to-be Mikaelson – whatsoever!

They had just crossed the gates for the Mikaelson Manor. Katherine observed as the previously green grassed ground was now covered in snow, the fountain in the middle of the gravel driveway had its water frozen. She had been inside this mansion so many times already since high school, but the brunette never ceased to admire how winter made it even more beautiful.

As Caroline parked the car inside the covered garage adjacent to the house, Katherine checked her phone for any texts from her parents.

None.

They’re probably jetlagged from the flight to Bulgaria.

“And we’re here!” came Care’s chirped voice as she unlocked the car trunk and got out of the vehicle.

Caroline’s trunk was full of gift bags, hers and Katherine’s, and both girls were taking them out of the car and hanging them in their arms, while boxes went carefully to the tiled floor. 

Caroline could sense her best friend’s annoyance. Maybe she had been a little _too_ insistent on _demanding_ Katherine spent Christmas Eve with her and her fiancée’s family, that consisted in Mikaelson siblings and their plus ones as well as friends, said family included _Elijah Mikaelson_ , her brother-in-law-to be and Kat’s _ex_.

_Oh, the joy._

Yet, Caroline tried not feeling guilty over it, they had ended things in good terms, after all, also Katherine and Elena’s parents had gone to Bulgaria, their homeland, to spend the season with family Katherine didn’t get along with, besides Petrova – Pierce in the US – Christmases were always… _dull_.

It looked more like a funeral afterparty than a celebration. Which had made Caroline almost scream the first time she attended and from then on coming up with excuses to take Katherine out of her household over the season.

Elena had Damon for that mission, so the perky blonde was relieved she only would have to look after one sister. Jeremy had previously been in his emo phase, so he didn’t care, and after he went to college, he just chose not to go back home for the holidays. Except for this year, because _of_ _course_ Caroline would do everything in her power to reunite the three Petrova kids. 

“Are you _sure_ you’re not Santa’s elf or something?” Katherine mocked while they retrieved the enormous number of bags from the car and settled them on the ground. “Because, really Care, there’s gifts for like _every_ person in the US in here!” Katherine exasperatedly gesticulated with her hands to prove her point. 

Caroline rolled her eyes as she took the last of the shipment carefully to the ground. “ _Well_ , I was sure you _wouldn’t_ remember to buy everybody’s presents, so I chose some in your behalf,” the blonde said mater of factly “also, there’s food inside those boxes, dinner won’t magically appear on the table, would you say?”

Katherine shrugged, Caroline had a point, Katherine had bought some of the attending’s gifts, – reason being she wasn’t even certain of whom would be attending - although not all of them, such as her soon-to-be brother-in-law Damon Salvatore. Katherine made an effort to be _civil_ around him, and not to respond his remarks with _violence_ , for her sister’ sake, because clearly the elder Salvatore had next to none self-preservation, or any filter for that matter. Katherine couldn’t believe Elena had ended up with him.

If she was to be honest, Kat always thought Elena would pair up with Stefan, they were the perfect match in high school. Epic love and all that crap, while Katherine was partying away with Caroline and after sophomore year, Rebekah Mikaelson.

And was in one of their famous sleepovers at the Mikaelson Manor, that Katherine had first caught glimpse of Elijah Mikaelson. Rebekah’s second eldest brother.

And Katherine first love, too.

It took them years to get out of the paper - they only had a thing going on when she was in college and he was already working for his family’s Law Firm.

The pair had met up again at a bar, it had been Klaus’ birthday, Caroline had only started dating the third Mikaelson child, blondie had dragged Kat over and one drink led to another… Katherine and Elijah had had a heavy make-up session in the bathroom, done de deed in his room at the Mikaelson Manor and things were pretty simple from then on.

Until he came with _marriage_ ideas.

 _Come_ _again_?

 _Marriage_?

Miranda, Katherine’s mom, had been thrilled. Powerful families such as theirs, usually sticked together and with Elena dating a Salvatore, and Katherine a Mikaelson, soon she would have two weddings to plan and brag about.

Only, the curly Petrova brunette had said no.

Not that Elijah had a chance to propose, she had ended things up with him, praising that she loved her freedom too damn much to be married before she was even 25.

Elena and Caroline approved of her decision, they wouldn’t as well, although they never expected Katherine to break things up. Elijah was her first love, the guy who would do _anything_ she asked him to, _including_ wait, only she never gave him the opportunity, because that was what she was good at: _running_.

Mainly when things got too complicated.

Rebekah had resented Katherine for a while, and when the blond restarted their friendship, came the news of Elijah reentering the dating pool again.

Which stung like a godforsaken torn beneath the nail. 

If he was to have a girlfriend she would be devastated yes, but seeing him being single was honestly worse.

She was jealous, and she let him know that every time they would occasionally encounter, Kat’d throw mean remarks, be a bitch towards whomever he was with, justifying it by saying the girls he was seeing were too dumb or some insult of the sort. Until the moment Elijah confronted her and they hooked up.

From then on it was like a pattern.

And when Elijah thought she was to be with him for good again, she would show up with some random guy, and text Elijah saying their hook ups were just _TBT_. It went on, it was their cat and mouse game, she’d run and he would chase.

Until he didn’t.

And then _Gia_ appeared.

Worse of all? She was _nice_ , _rocked_ formal looks – she was a lawyer too - and frequented the same parties as Katherine did, meaning the people in her inner circle were _fun_ and _popular_.

Kat _hated_ she couldn’t hate Gia. Because she wasn’t a spoiled brat such as those little dolls Elijah would usually pair himself with, she wasn’t head over the clouds’ stupid, she was _truly_ grounded and…

“ _Kat_!”

“ _What_?!”

“Help me with the bags!” Caroline asked from behind dozens of bags and boxes.

Katherine sighed and took some gift bags from her best friend “I’ll find Klaus to help us with these,” Katherine announced as she entered the Manor from the garage’ side door.

Oh, _the_ Klaus Mikaelson. Family Architect, fiancée to her best friend. Caroline and Klaus’ story was that _cliché_ where girl hates guy in high school ‘till they kiss at Prom’s night, then life happens causing them to part, only for Mr. Fate make them reencounter in college years later and never split up again. It was kind of cute, not that Katherine would _ever_ admit that, not even under torture.

She walked into the enormous living room, adorned by celling-to-floor windows, loveseats, a giant couch, fireplace, lots of family vacation pictures and of course, season decorations, featuring a big Christmas tree, that she was _sure_ Rebekah and Caroline had chosen and decorated, along with some of the Mikaelson family – by using blackmail, of course – ‘cause if she knew them well, and she did, the boys would _never_ do it out of their good will.

“Kitty Kat!” Katherine winced with her high school nickname and dropped the bags by the tree, turning around just to be greeted by Kol Mikaelson.

She rolled her eyes, but opened a smile as she walked to the parlor entrance, being engulfed in a hug.

Kol was an easygoing person, fierce personality, partied hard and nowadays dated her sister’s best friend Bonnie Bennet.

“How’re doing?” she asked when he let go of her after thrilling her around.

“I’m great _Katty_ ,” he smiled at her and looked back where she had left the Christmas themed gift bags. “anything special for me?” Kol wiggled his eyebrows and lightly elbowed her. Katherine chuckled shaking her head to his antics.

“You’ll see it later!”

“Katerina,”

There was only one person who called her that.

The brunette girl turned around, diverting her look from Kol and facing Elijah and Klaus by his side.

Kat offered them both a corner smile and tried not doing a once over on the ever-suited brother.

“Caroline needs help with the _shipment_ ,” she explained to Klaus ironizing the amount of things his bride-to-be had brought and watched as his smile died in annoyance. “Of course, she does,”

Katherine shrugged still smirking but didn’t follow him as the blonde Mikaelson turned his steps into the garage direction.

“It’s good it’s not awkward, right?” prompted the youngest male breaking the trance between Katherine and his brother.

“Kol, stop being a lazy ass and come help us!” they all heard Klaus’ calling from where he headed.

With Kol leave, Elijah and Katherine were alone, after such long time, there was just them again.

“Merry Christmas,” she tried and watched as he approached her, both by the arch of the parlor’s entrance.

“Merry Christmas, Katerina,” he aimed a small sincere smile at her.

“How’s Gia?” she asked out of politeness, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“We’re not together anymore,”

 _Oh_.

“I’m sor-“

“No, you’re not,”

She smirked at him and shrugged “You still know me, then. But she was really cool though, she didn’t _suck_ like all of your girlfriends,” Kat exposed matter of factly, uncrossing one arm and pointing in his direction.

Elijah had his hands in his trousers’ pockets and left out an amused sound with her words “Are you including yourself in that statement?”

“Hey!” they turned their heads alarmed when they heard Caroline addressing them.

The blonde strode to them, various bags in hand and side hugged her brother-in-law-to-be the best she could with her hands full.

“Why are you two under the mistletoe?” prompted Kol as he also appeared in the room, coming from the garage, Klaus right behind him.

Neither of them responded, instead Katherine gave Elijah an apologetic look, for she knew Kol wouldn’t let this go, and took some bags from her best friend’s arms.

“Lemme help you, Care,”

///

It didn’t take long for people start to show up. First it was Finn, his wife Sage and their five-year old daughter, Alice. Not longer after them, Stefan arrived, being welcomed by his girlfriend – and if she accepted his proposal that would soon come – fiancée-to-be, Rebekah.

Kol had headed out to pick Bonnie up from the airport. As a journalist, she was away following a lead over some political scandal in Washington DC, and as a devoted boyfriend he was, Kol was happy to take her from the airport to his home for the holidays.

Damon and Elena, as well as Jeremy and Anna arrived together. It was no hidden secret the younger Petrova sibling was both sister’s favorite. Katherine hugged her brother so tight, that Anna had to intervene saying she thought her boyfriend couldn’t breathe.

Marcel and Camille, that worked in Klaus company, were next and that was pretty much everyone.

Matt and Enzo were serving together in Afghanistan, so this year around, they couldn’t make a cameo.

In an instant, they were all crowded around the large kitchen, opening bottles, laughing and poking on Caroline, Sage and Rebekah’s recipes, which made the later expel the guests from her kitchen, then they moved to the parlor room, depositing their presents by the tree, while scattering themselves over the cushioned surfaces around.

“Okay, so who’ll be Santa for Alice this year?” Stefan asked as he refiled his and Katherine’s cups of eggnog, Caroline’s recipe.

“Come again?” Jeremy asked as he toasted his wine glass with Anna’s.

“Every year, since Alice was born, we have a tradition,” Finn started “one of us, brothers, dress up as Santa and give Alice her present,”

“ _One_ of, you mean” Klaus interfered “the girl receives so many presents, it could stock Toys R Us!”

Finn rolled his eyes and that was when they heard the front door noise.

“The cute one is here!” Kol exclaimed as he dropped his car keys in the nearby side table, striding into the room. Bonnie was by his side and waved everyone ‘good evening’, soon going to Elena to chat.

“That’s my line,” Katherine stated raising her cup in greeting

“Great minds think alike, Kitty Kat,”

“Ugh! _Enough_ with high school references!” she complained as the rest of them laughed.

“What about that Santa tradition, huh?” Marcel resumed the matter.

“You guys are gonna _love_ it this year!”

Elijah rolled his eyes at Kol’s mockery.

“Oh, that’ll be _you_ then!” Katherine enlightened and looked right at her ex. Most wouldn’t’ve caught his eyeroll, but she hasn’t taken her eyes off of him, even more so when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“Oh my God!” Camille was incredulous, as well as Elena that spoke next.

“I won’t even drink, because I wanna be sober for that!”

“As if you were the strongest liquor-holder in our family, _Lena_ ,” Katherine said with mischief using the nickname she knew her sister loathed.

“Oh, remember that time when we first drank on Christmas?” Jeremy reminisced.

“Stop it!” Elena tried to shut her siblings up by handing her glass to Bonnie and getting out of the couch, marching to Katherine that was standing beside Stefan behind the loveseat Jer and Anna were on.

“Or that time when we attended to Finn and Sage’s wedding,” her own fiancée exposed and she looked behind her back at him with fury. 

“I was wasted, but I remember someone dancing over the table,” Klaus prompted drinking from his glass.

“That was me,” Katherine corrected.

“That was Katerina,” Elijah said at the same time and the room was tense for an instant.

“Elena was passed up in my Camaro,” Damon offered, breaking the awkward moment, and they all came to a round of laughter once more before restarting telling tales in smaller groups.

“You’re princess Kate!” a child’s voice came from behind Katherine and she stopped middle laugh to some joke Stefan had conjured, looking down at a redhead and green-eyed little girl.

“You must be Alice,” she greeted and handed Stefan her glass of eggnog. “I’m not Kate Middleton, but my name is indeed, Katherine,”

As the room mingled in parallel conversations, Alice was wonderstruck by Katherine, or Kate as she called her.

They had sat in the loveseat by the window in deep conversation, where Alice swore her auntie Rebekah was Cinderella, Caroline was Sleeping Beauty, Bonnie was Moana and Elena was Belle. They were all pretty cool, although they weren’t real princesses, like Kate Middleton – which Alice couldn’t pronounce – was, and as she heard her uncle ‘Lijah call her Katerina, she was sure as the daylight that the English monarch was standing in her family’s living room.

“So, you’re Alice in Wonderland then?” Katherine questioned her, feeding the little girl’s fantasies.

Alice gave her a confused look. She hadn’t thought of that that way.

“Daddy!!!” she had completely forgotten about Kat and jumped off of the loveseat in her father’s direction, in hopes to convince him on buying her a rabbit and a hat.

“I’m Santa this year,” confirmed Elijah from behind Katherine as she moved from her seat to the wet bar, refilling her glass with _bourbon_ this time instead of eggnog.

She smiled with the thought, of course he couldn’t fool Kol for three years in taking his place in this tradition.

“If you’re as stiff as you usually are, she’s gonna find out in a jiffy,” Katherine pointed out with a tilt from her head, taking a sip from her drink.

Elijah sheepish smiled at her and raised his glass in agreement, leaning into the wet bar, not taking his eyes off of her.

“I ended things with Gia because of you, you know,”

Katherine almost chocked on her drink, but was able to swallow it, and thank God, she caught Caroline entering the parlor room announcing the table was set for them to dine.

Was he senile in his late twenties already?

How could Elijah drop that bomb on her lap like this?!

She tried and concentrate on her food, which was kind of hard, because Kol was on her side in the beginning, but soon he and Jeremy started a conversation about some technological thing, both were in the same course in different colleges apparently, and Anna started talking with Bonnie, only Katherine was in the middle, so she moved seats, just to be on Elijah’ side.

_Just great._

The sound of cutlery in plates, as well as glasses clicking was consuming, although in a good way, laughs erupted from every end of the table, as well as endless talking.

“I can’t help but say you look beautiful tonight, as well as every time I’ve seen you, Katerina,” the whisper he proffered in her ear made her grip her fork tighter and cross her legs under the table. Okay what was he about tonight?

Apparently, Elijah wanted to play, huh? Saying he’d broken up with his girlfriend because of her… what did he want? Them to come back together? Not happening darling! She wouldn’t trade her freedom and single life for marriage and 2.5 kids, plus a manor as expensive as this. Even though the prospect husband was hot as the devil and rocked a tailored suit as he had been born in it.

On the other end, Elijah was determinate on winning her back, by playing the game she invented.

 _Seduction_. 

He had ended things with Gia because he couldn’t commit the way she deserved. Elijah wasn’t as coward as to leading her on – more than he already had -. He had tried, oh God he _had_ , but Katerina was like the tattoos his suits covered. Marking his skin for a lifetime.

First time he saw her, he was freshman in college, she was Rebekah’s high school friend. They had locked eyes for a moment and then it was gone. He had heard Kol telling Rebekah how Katherine had a crush on him, but Elijah was too old for her, he’d thought. Also, they had different priorities. How unfairly ironic that _that_ was the same reason they had broken things up all those years after.

From time to time, they hooked up, he was sure she still felt for him the same things he did for her, still she wouldn’t budge in her decision of not going back together. He wasn’t okay with it, although he would take her crumbs, if it meant he could have her somehow.

That was until he met Gia Mohan.

She’d worked in a case with him, although she was from another Law firm, either way he respected her and considered her a great professional. Gia had also noticed how Elijah served as Katherine _happy_ _meal_ when she thought she needed the thrill, and from the beginning they were friends, then lovers.

Contradicting every reason, Katherine wasn’t unpolite towards Gia, nor she was her mate either, but she could act civil, and that was saying much since Katherine usually was ruthlessly blunt with anyone.

However, on late November, Elijah couldn’t take it anymore. His brother Niklaus was to be married, and he knew for a fact he was to be paired up with Katherine as best man and maid-of-honor, his blonde brother had also given him a piece of his mind, telling he wasn’t so noble as to be with Gia, loving another girl.

That was all the incentive Elijah needed for ending things with the lawyer brunette.

She wasn’t devastated. If anything, Gia saw it coming in the future. She wished Elijah the best of luck and that their breakup was used as a starting point in his life where he would learn how to get the girl.

As Kol asked for the mashed potatoes, Elijah passed the bowl and retrieved his arm not without brushing his fingertips in Katherine’s nude shoulder.

She side looked at him, soon unlocking their orbs and trying to pay attention to what Rebekah was telling her from the other side of the table.

But if Mr. Mikaelson thought he would get the upper hand, oh was he _wrong_. He almost chocked on his _scotch_ when he felt Katherine’s fingers on his knee.

The look on her face as she turned her head at him told Elijah everything he needed to know.

The game was _on_.

As people started scattering off of the table, the Mikaelson brothers went upstairs to help – and make fun – of Elijah as he incorporated the role of Santa Claus for the night.

It was almost midnight, and the rest of the group was downstairs telling stories, reminiscing old college and high school days – for Katherine dread – and Klaus chose that moment to reenter the living room, Kol right behind him, both laughing so hard they almost couldn’t stand. Maybe that was also because they’re as drunk as skunk, but still.

Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes as they stood and went helping their respective loved ones, and Finn came right behind his brothers with a smirk in his face.

Sage smiled knowingly at her husband as she balanced Alice in her lap as well as a plate of cookies her daughter insisted on giving Santa.

“Where is he?” the little girl questioned as she saw her dad approaching her mom and herself.

Finn smiled at his baby girl and crouched in front of her.

“He just arrived he-“

“Has to park his sleigh, give the reindeers milk,” Damon interrupted and Alice looked at him in awe.

The redhead had an understanding demeanor, but as a Mikaelson, was still impatient and was the only one not trying to hold a laugh when Elijah appeared in Santa’s costume.

Klaus had hugged Caroline in the far corner trying not to explode with giggles, as Kol left the room with Marcel and Damon, but one could hear their laughter when they reached the dinning room.

Katherine and Elena covered their faces smirking and Jeremy hid his head in his girlfriend’s neck to prevent ruining things for Alice.

Rebekah and Stefan had their _iPhones_ in hands taking pictures and recording videos to save the priceless moment because Elijah would certainly _never_ do that again.

Camille and Bonnie exchanged looks and also left the room trying to hold back their giggles.

Elijah tried to mask his sour expression for his niece’ sake, but it was proving hard to get as he watched his family and friends eye-mocking him, even though some were polite enough to try and mask it.

“Santa!” Alice didn’t notice Santa wasn’t as round as he usually appeared in merchandising, or that he resembled her eldest uncle. The innocent soul only hugged him and offered him the cookie’s plate, from which he took one and chewed, before retrieving his red giant sack from behind his back, full of presents for her.

Elijah helped her taking all of them out of the bag, as the little girl thanked him for stopping by, saying he should take the plate and offer the reindeers cookies as well.

He smiled behind his full fake white beard and bid her farewell.

“Oh no _Santa_ , stay a _little_ bit longer,” Kol teased as Elijah crossed the threshold aiming the stairs.

Elijah threw the now empty Santa’ sack at his brother and watched as Kol failed to move away from it, the bag hitting him right in the face.

Marcel and Damon restarted laughing by his side, clearly drunk beyond repair.

Stefan and Rebekah were right on his toes to get on camera Elijah’s dress up ‘till the last minute.

“ _Enough_!” he begged, yet with a smirk on his face as he ascended the stairs turning his upper body in his sister’s direction, hands raised to shield himself form the camera’s flash.

///

Once secured inside his chambers, Elijah made a beeline for the bathroom, he needed a quick shower and then he would be downstairs to exchange gifts and finally the night would be officially over.

Don’t get him wrong, he adored his family, but they were just out of limits, overbearing and had no sense of when to stop.

He discarded his Santa costume, almost snarling at the thing in the bathroom floor and entered the ample shower. The hot jet rinsing away all the humiliation of the night as well as his tipsy state, because of course he couldn’t have done what he did completely sober.

When he got out of the _ensuite_ bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he noticed a figure standing by his window overlooking the snow falling outside.

Elijah beamed with her presence, and moved closer to her.

“I’ve come to collect _my_ present,” she announced turning around to be chest to chest with the brown-haired man.

He raised hand went to her neck as he sank his head, gluing their lips together.

Chase be dammed.

Katherine took her time scratching his chest and back with her nails as he grabbed her butt and grinded their hips together.

“ _Elijah_ …” she sighed and a loud moan got out when he palmed between her legs.

“Santa says quiet,” he whispered in her ear and nibbled there, descending kisses to her neck and jaw as he worked his fingers down _there_ at the same time.

Katherine chuckled when he said it “you certainly were the hottest Santa Claus there ever was,” she told him, while biting his shoulder to prevent from screaming when he moved his fingers a certain way he knew made her squirm.

She was almost over the epitome of ecstasy when he stopped, her outraged expression made him smirk. Soon her demeanor changed for a relieved one when Elijah knelt in front of her and with feather light touch pealed her dress up to get out of his way.

The hairs in the base of her neck aroused when he moved her panties to the side and licked her on the clit.

“Oh God, _yes_!” she exclaimed gripping his wet hair and gridding her pelvis into his skillful mouth.

Elijah parted from her to look back at the door he wasn’t sure it was locked. The man ascended one of his hands that wasn’t gripping her tights, silencing Katerina’s loud moans with his palm.

Her legs were trembling as she moved back leaning on the windowsill while Elijah moved further digging his tongue inside her core and tearing a loud scream from the woman, that was successfully muffed when she bit his hand. Elijah seemed unfazed by it though, the man was more concerned with eating her out ‘till she came.

When Katherine did come, with a violent shudder she pulled him up to kiss her lover forcefully, tasting herself on his lips, her hands traveling south to fumble his length, Elijah groans grew ragged and that was when the knock sounded from the other side of the door.

“C’mon brother!” It was Klaus voice

“We need to open the presents, Kol, Marcel, Damon, Jeremy and now Stefan are almost completely wasted!” it was Caroline exasperated voice.

The blonde had probably sobered Klaus up, because his voice sounded leveled, very different from when Elijah was wearing Santa’s disguise.

Katherine pity looked at him and cleaned her hands up in his towel that was already on the floor, adjusting her dress after.

The unapologetic look on her face and his disbelief expression should be framed.

Once downstairs, Elena questioned her sister on her whereabouts “I was asking Santa for my present, of course, I was a good girl this year, after all,” she shrugged and Elena’s horrified look was so worth it.

Katherine laughed and walked into the parlor, sitting beside Sage, that was nursing an already sleeping Alice.

When everybody was better than fucking drunk, the group started on the gifts, being coordinated by Caroline and Rebekah, of course.

“So, Rebekah,” Stefan started offering her a small package, “we’ve been in this amazing journey for a long time now and-“

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she jumped his bones and started kissing his face in all places she could reach with her lips.

“Oh My God barbie Klaus, let baby bro finish!” Damon shouted, receiving a shove from his own fiancée.

Rebekah confused face appeared as she looked at her green-eyed lover “weren’t you asking me to marry you?”

Stefan nodded and turned around to the group “She said yes guys!”

They all cheered and toasted as Stefan put the diamond ring on her finger.

“Any presents I give now will be lame,” Kol prompted and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. “You be aware _BonBon_ , maybe it will be you next year,” he raised an eyebrow at her as she pecked his cheek.

More gifts had come and gone and finally Elijah’s turn had arrived.

Katherine offered him a knowing look, because her present had already been given, still he left her gift bag to wrap up the exchanging.

“Everybody knows it’s Katherine,” Klaus rolled his eyes but still grinned at his brother.

Elijah chose to ignore Niklaus’ saying.

“And this goes to this incredible woman,” he locked eyes with his Katerina across the room, she was by the threshold and raised her glass at him as he sipped from his own “forever on Santa’s naughty list,”

Elijah walked to her giving the lady the gift bag, although before she could open it, Kol alerted everyone:

“They’re under the mistletoe!”

“There’s not running away now Kat!” Caroline giggled by the fireplace, Klaus hugging her from behind.

Elijah and Katherine reciprocity look told everyone what they needed to know.

Katherine didn’t need to tiptoe for kissing Elijah in her 6-inch heels, she just draped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

If his family wanted a proper PDA, shall they have it.

Elijah corresponded in the same intensity, the fire pouring from her tongue making him remember the dirty they had done couple minutes ago upstairs. His mouth on hers making her hot and bothered remembering this same mouth on down on her…

They ended the kiss with a lingering promise that Christmas night wasn’t over just yet.

Still in Elijah’s arms, Katherine heard him whisper in her ear with mischief, “as if we needed mistletoe for us to kiss, right Katerina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! Happy holidays, may all the light in universe be with you and your loved ones!   
> See ya xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an AU/AH piece, how about we get some vampire themed thing again? Also, bear in mind I watched The Originals just once - when it was on - and I had to search for resumes and youtube recaps, as well as watch TO 5x03, and try remembering what happened and how could I insert Kat in this, so yeah… enjoy!

**Anonymous on Tumblr:** do you know of the terrible storyline in s4/5 of the originals? in which elijah loses his memory? and goes completely mad because he has no idea how to be a vampire? but then there's katherine who helps him even though she's not sure if she should / wants to?

///

Unrecognition was the worse thing Klaus could’ve watched appearing in his brother’s eyes. In more than a thousand years of existence, Niklaus had experienced hatred, betrayal, sadness and even pity intrinsic in Elijah’s eyes, but never this lack of _perception_.

It was like Klaus was a mannequin and his brother had just rejected what he was displaying for sale.

Still, he offered Elijah a quirk of his lips from outside the _café_ windows and moved along through Paris’ streets.

It was many hours later, Elijah was still perched in his booth at the small French _café_ , when he heard the doorbell signalizing new costumers, - he was intrigued by the French novel he was currently halfway into, even more so because he didn’t _remember_ learning the language to start with -, nonchalantly, he forfended his chocolate orbs from the yellow-leafed pages, looking up at the door’s direction.

A curly brunette had just entered the premises and as she looked around, turning her face side to side making her long ringlets bounce, to find an empty table, she caught his eye.

The recognition in her eyes made his own not divert back to the book over the table.

Elijah watched as she strode the few steps between his table and the entrance. She stopped in front of him, looking down with a tilt of her head. The man thought it adorable, but didn’t say anything. Although, she did.

“Elijah?” she sounded almost shocked, as if she didn’t expect him to be here.

He closed the book and moved it away to the edge of the table closer to the window, as he stared at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry, _mademoiselle_ , perhaps you’re mistaking me for someone else?” he sounded the same in Katherine ears. He still had the accent that screamed old world’s glamour, although his hair was different, modern-styled, his clothes less formal.

What the _hell_ was happening?

“Pardon me, _monsieur_ , it’s just you remind me of someone I used to know,” she deflected, yet didn’t move somewhere else.

Elijah showed her a sheepish smile and averted his gaze for just one second, surveilling the place as if looking for her companion, for she probably wouldn’t come back to where she came from after this encounter, knowing _what_ he is.

“What’s your name then?” she prompted

“I wouldn’t know how to respond to that,” and the look on his face confirmed it.

So, apparently this Elijah didn’t know his name, had his memories wiped. Could he be a doppelganger of sorts? Katherine wondered, but as soon as the thought had come, it was gone. This man, was truly the Elijah she used to know.

“Well, _Mister_ , my name’s Katherine,” she offered him her hand for shaking. He hesitated for an instant, but properly greeted the lady.

She didn’t wait for him to offer her a seat, instead she moved the chair and settled herself in front of him, crossing her hands over the table.

“I guess you could call me Elijah then, since I remind you of him,”

This version of him wasn’t confident, less so assertive. He probably thought she was human and that he’d drain her later. This Elijah probably didn’t know about his abilities, or the extent they’d reach.

“Do you live here, Katherine?” he asked intrigued by this curly haired beauty in front of him. Such a good willed meal he would say, but there was _something_ about her…

She nodded in agreement and looked around before laying her doe eyes on him “how about yourself?”

Again, he waited a second to pass before responding. “I’ve woken up at the Airport, couple weeks ago, I don’t know how I-“ he paused and sighed, side smiling at her and looking down, shaking his head to his lack of decorum. Exposing his life to a stranger. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. Miss Katherine, I find myself a little at loss,” justified and she shrugged nonchalant.

“What do you want to drink?” she asked noticing he didn’t have any cup of coffee or tea on his table.

“I’m not thirsty for the kind of beverage they serve in here,” _oh_ she was aware of that alright.

“Let’s get out of here,” she quipped and got up from her seat.

Elijah aimed an incredulous look at her. Katherine would’ve laughed if he had his memories on him.

Her extended palm awaited for his decision, although she didn’t seem to be in a hurry.

Elijah decided for taking her hand and when they touched, he knew she was his kind as well. The ice of her hand wrapped around his own and he only had time to take his book before they were speeding out the door.

“ _What_ are you?” he exasperatedly asked when they came to a stop blocks away from the coffee shop.

“The same thing you are,” she said turning around to face him

“And what are _we_?” he sounded hopeless.

“Vampires,”

It all made sense now. Folklore professed those creatures fed from human blood, and that was why he had killed that man in an alley few days ago - and since then it proved torturous to be near _any_ human without feeling his throat scratching, his tongue raspy, his gums itching…

She walked the short distance between them and cupped his face in her hands, taking him out of his daydream.

“Help me,” he begged, his eyes vulnerable.

She knew she should _not_.

Memoryless or not, he was _still_ Elijah Mikaelson. He had crushed her heart, and she swore he would be the last one to do so.

When he had broken up with her all those years ago in Mystic Falls, she had felt such rage she wanted to rip Elena’s heart out of her chest, but she had decided against it in the end. Little Gilbert wasn’t worth it. She already didn’t have her brother, or any family for that matter, anymore and it served her right. Elena had manipulated Elijah into believing in her, but in the end _he_ could’ve chosen right and sided with the woman he claimed he loved.

Katherine had been stupid and naïve in believing he would choose her over his family.

Add to that the fact she didn’t know if he was cursed, or if he had someone back in New Orleans…

Still, seeing the man she loved so venerable, he didn’t even know about what he is, or who he is… she closed her eyes and counted the pros and cons of doing what she was about to do.

“C’mon, lemme show you something,” she finally said and took his hand in hers as she sashayed ahead in look for a human for them to play with.

///

“Compelling is…” he fought to find the right word

“ _Fun_?” she prompted and side looked at him as they were walking through Paris’ streets. She had just taught him about compelling humans into doing whatever you wished for, and apparently he had found it refreshing.

“I could put it that way, yes,” he gave her a beaming smile in gratitude. Katherine had also taught him about the thrill of the hunt and the benefits of _playing_ with _food_ before eating.

“What do you remember?” she suddenly asked as they crossed the street. She’d told him she was taking him to her place, mostly because he didn’t have one.

Elijah adjusted his coat and took her hand in his as some cars approached before they’d reached the sidewalk. She had explained it couldn’t kill them, still he did it out of instinct.

“Waking up at the airport alone, dressed in this suit, starving for something now I know it wasn’t proper food.”

She shook her head in acknowledgement and looked down at their intertwined hands.

What she wouldn’t have given for them to be walking like this over Paris’ streets years ago.

“And what about this book?” she chin pointed at it as they strode through the concrete.

He smiled and looked down at the volume in his other hand.

“Found it in the airport, can’t seem to shake those characters from my head,” he justified and aimed his eyes at her again. She offered him a smile and continued their stride for her condo, without letting go of his hand.

“And what is it about?”

“Two souls meeting thought time that could never be together,” he paused as they entered her building, she didn’t look at him as he continued “there’s a force that’s always pulling them apart, even thought they love each other senseless,”

She hummed as they ascended the narrow marble charcoal staircase ‘till her apartment.

“I think of it to be bittersweet,” he offered and looked down at the book’s old green cover. He knew he shouldn’t judge a book for its cover, but what had attracted him to it was its deep green washed up color. He could’ve sworn he had seen it before.

“So, you think those kinds of stories happen in real life?” she inquired as they ascended the last steps.

Elijah shrugged before gracing her with a response “I think that when two people love each other, they find a way to be together, in spite of deep fears that the world could divide them,”

The look in her face was unreadable, only if he knew how their story was close to this one inside the book.

Katherine rapidly blinked with the cruel irony and looked down at his hand that was still holding hers.

“What about this ring?” she raised their intertwined hand to his sight.

“Never had it in me to take it off, woke up wearing it,” explained the Original.

She let go of his palm to find her key inside her jacket’s pocket and opened the door to her flat, he followed her inside and closed the structure behind him, turning around to face her in the middle of her living room.

“Want something?” she offered politely and inserted her hands in her expensive designer-jeans’ back pockets, shrugging in the process.

“Stop feeling lost like a bottle in the middle of the ocean,”

She sighed and went to him, pushing his face left with her index finger “I meant for drinking, silly,”

That seemed to lighten up the mood, because he smirked and averted his gaze from hers, looking at their feet, before looking around.

“Surprise me,”

The pang in her chest almost showed in her face. How many times while they were Cure-searching he had said those same words? She couldn’t even count, but every time they would unwind after a stressful day, she would inquire what he wanted to drink and he would say it. _Surprise me, Katerina._

Katherine moved away from him with a fake smile and walked into the kitchen to serve them a glass of wine.

Both were down in her couch moments later, their shoes discarded on the carpet, their limbs comfortable meeting in the couch as they sipped from their second bottle of red.

“You don’t remember any family, then?” she tried being subtle.

Elijah shook his head no and refiled his glass, depositing the bottle back on the coffee table.

“Enough about me,” he prompted and offered her a sincere but uncomfortable smile “I would like to know more about you, Katherine,”

She smiled back at him.

“Usually, between two vampires we start with when were we turned,”

“And, when were you?”

“1492, England. I hang myself while with vampire blood in my system. I was 19,”

He looked horrified and almost spiled wine over her couch. He figured she was to be young when it happened, she couldn’t be more than 25, but 19? He tried not pitying her fate. Dead so young.

“Did your family have the same fate as well?”

She didn’t respond immediately. Katherine took a deep breath and put her glass down to the side table where a lamp also lay.

“I was born in Bulgaria, my family wasn’t with me when I turned, and when I came back for them, they were…” she didn’t have to finish.

_They were dead because your brother had killed them and I recall you apologizing to me, promising me you didn’t learn about it ‘till it was too late._

“I’m so sorry, Katherine,”

“I am, too,”

///

It was a few nights later that Katherine woke up in a start, leaning herself up on her elbows, she squinted her eyes open looking at her bedroom’s door.

“Elijah?”

He dithered for a moment, his hand hovering the door-knob, his ringed one holding the threshold. “I- I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just couldn’t-“ he looked troubled and unsure of what to say.

Katherine noticed he wore only his boxers and an old shirt she gave him to wear as PJ’s nights before. The brunette vampiress had bought him clothes, though he insisted in sleeping in this set. She had shown him the guest room the night she had brought him home and they had lived the following days peacefully, he hasn’t recalled anything, she hasn’t told him either. 

“Come here,” she encouraged and gesticulated with one of her hands for him to enter her chambers.

Elijah cautiously moved into her direction, leaving the door ajar, in case she changed her mind and told him to leave.

He awkwardly stopped by the other side of the bed and looked at her veranda, the glass door covered in lace curtains.

The man heard her shifting in bed and aimed his look at her figure. Elijah caught glimpse of her lace nightgown when she moved under the covers, giving him space to climb in.

Seeing he wouldn’t without her direct orders, she tapped the empty space and moved the covers away, so the Original could accommodate himself by her side.

And he did.

Elijah covered himself and laid his head on the soft pillows, turning around to face her in the process.

Her demeanor was more awaken by now. Elijah showed her a lazy and grateful smile, he was full of those nowadays, and Katherine couldn’t help but mirror it with one of her own.

In a bold move, she ran her hand that wasn’t trapped beneath the covers, through his hair tousling ir, receiving a hum in approval. Elijah closed his eyes savoring the caress.

This woman right here, oddly made him feel things he strangely found familiar. The man still couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

When Elijah reopened his chestnut orbs, she was closer, their breathing mixing in front of them, her hand in the base of his neck, his hand had unconsciously moved to her waist underneath the covers.

Katherine wasn’t dumb, she knew she should run for the hills right now. For she would never let him go if she let what was about to happen go on.

Did his family know where he was? Were they looking for him? How come Elijah had found himself in this predicament?

So many questions in her mind, racing like a speedster, trying to grasp some sense of what was going on…

And all of those were crumbling down as Elijah’s hand moved up from her tight back to her waist, bringing her negligee out of the way for him to explore her skin.

Katherine moaned when he gripped her bum, bringing her flushed into his arms. She searched in his eyes for any restrain, as he did in hers.

Elijah found none exitance in her chocolate irises and being sure she wanted this as much as himself, he collided their lips together, moving his mouth dominantly above hers, as she scratched his back, taking his shirt out of the way with urgency.

He rolled them up, kissing the woman below him with passion and need as he ripped her fragile nightgown out of her body, taking out a gasp from her and an angry look that made him grin.

Katherine took his distraction to good use and rolled them over, pinning him down and securing his fists above his head with one hand.

“Game on,” she whispered in his ear as she deposited kisses in his neck and jaw, while grinding on him.

Elijah groaned in painful pleasure when she bit him, but didn’t let things be, inverting their positions again.

“Game over,” he bit back and descended his kisses to the valley between her breasts. Katherine pulled his hair as he ravished her hard nipples, her nightgown in sherds and long gone to the floor by now.

Elijah moved his ministrations south as the woman writhed below him in pleasure.

Katherine was vocal in her approval, and Elijah discovered he loved it, even more so when she begged him to fuck her.

“Yes!” she exclaimed when his lips touched her navel. “Oh, please, Elijah,”

He loved how his name came out like a prayer from out of her lips. Even though he didn’t know if that was his real name, it didn’t matter, he would be this guy for her all she wanted.

His teeth grazed her clit and Katherine moaned his name once again, pushing his head closer to her core while moving her hips in synchrony with his tongue that had came out to play.

“Eli-jah, yeah… oh _fuck_ ,” eyes closed and hand gripping the white sheets, Katherine could feel her orgasm building up.

Elijah followed her commands and entered her firstly with his skilled tongue, before inserting two digits inside her pussy.

This made her wailed and asked for him to go faster.

And faster he went, until he felt her trembling, her tights pressing his head closer to her, and when her moans grew louder, he turned his head left and bit her inner tight hard, drinking her blood and making her cum for the first time that night.

As Katherine came back to earth, he licked on her juices, the taste of her blood to never be erased from his mouth.

Elijah moved up and waited ‘till she reopened her eyes, giving him a sated smile, while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Make me yours,” she whispered never averting her eyes from his.

She helped him out of his boxers and touched him with expertise before he stopped her hand.

“I want to be inside of you,” he quoted and she smiled while leaning up for a languid kiss all the while he entered her in a slow prerogative move.

She moaned in his ear with the stretch je caused and Elijah responded by kissing her neck while thrusting slow at first, ‘till he picked up the pace.

Katherine wrapped her legs around his middle, her calves hitting the back of his tights in every in and out they made.

She licked the sweat on his shoulder and gasped when she felt his sharp fangs on her own. The scare transformed in multiplied pleasure as they consumed their desires, and Katherine drank from him at the same time he did her.

Elijah’s groans grew louder and erratic as he pushed inside of her with force and precision, hitting the exact spot he previously knew so well.

“Come for me, ‘Lijah,” she prompted in a shallow voice as she clenched around him, orgasming for the second time around.

Without even realizing it she had used his nickname. But he didn’t seem to notice either, only thrusting harder ‘till he came saying her name and squeezing her body where he could grab it.

In his mind though, only one name echoed.

_Katerina._

///

Months passed by and the pair thought futile to pretend Elijah had his own room if every night he would sneak inside Katherine’s for hot sex, or just cuddling, so he had moved his compelled items to her closet for practicality.

After a year and against Elijah’s belief, Katherine has proven herself pretty easy to live with. He first thought she would be clingy, only liking buying designer clothes, which she loved yes, but the brunette also loved long nights making love, poem-reading afternoon sessions by the Eifel Tower, long walks hand in hand by Seine River while sipping green tea.

Seven years has passed by uneventfully, life was good as long as Elijah could remember. Even though it wasn’t much, he could _feel_ it in his bones that what he didn’t recollect had its tragedy and there was a motive he couldn’t do so.

Katherine didn’t feel guilty about not contacting Klaus, or any of Elijah’s family for that matter. She’d once dared wanting him all to herself and _finally_ she had it all. Her freedom, Elijah by her side, Paris…

Also, he never tried to find out about his past, he seemed happy, he was of course, head over heels for her, that is: if he had ever not, and Katherine felt so content with her life at this moment. She pushed those thoughts aside and ascended the ladder for hers, and now Elijah’s, flat.

Katherine dropped her shopping bags to the floor as she watched Elijah entering the living room.

“Hey handsome,” she greeted a smirk on her face as she characteristically tilted her head, her curls falling down to the side, as he walked to her enveloping the woman he loved in his embrace.

Elijah kissed the crown of her head and then her cheeks, moving his plump lips to hers, and Katherine was animated enough to start removing his shirt, when he stopped her smiling while moving at arm’s length from her devious hands.

She pouted with his departure, but crossed her arms and asked “So, you said something about going out? I hope it isn’t a formal date,” _because that would bring so many memories you don’t recall of us in London, or New York Cure hunting._

“I was plotting something of sorts, yes,” he explained “But it looks like you’re up for debauchery then?” he grinned

She showed him a board smile “I’m always up for some good fun, _mon_ _chéri_ ,”

///

As the pair entered the crowded club Katherine had elected for them to go, the music engulfed both vampires.

Katherine, that was a couple steps ahead from Elijah, looked up her shoulder and smirked at him.

Descending the stairs to the dance floor, a heavy beat was playing, no one was standing still and even though Elijah would have loathed this in the past, this version of him, lacking the weight of the world on his shoulders, let himself have fun, while observing his lover dancing and feeding from compelled necks.

They shuffled between human blood, dancing together gridding on each other, kissing senseless, exchanging flirty looks through the crowds.

At certain point into the night, he had secured her in his strong arms, smelling her scent and saying in a leveled voice how much she meant to him right now.

“I couldn’t possibly use enough words to-“ she shut him up by kissing him, a smile creeping into their lips while they danced the night away, their mouths smudged with blood, clothes clinging to their bodies and unliving hearts beating as one.

That unfortunately was until the daylight came.

And with it, Klaus Mikaelson.

///

The sadistic grin he beamed at them made chills run down Katherine’ spine.

“Look what we have here, a lost brother and a doppelganger, must be my lucky day,” he raised his hands in mockery praise.

Elijah caught something in the air. Why it seemed like Katherine knew this man? Who was he?

And then he remembered seeing him outside the coffee shop all those years ago, the night he met Katherine.

“By your clueless demeanor I can guess she hasn’t told you anything has she?”

Elijah stared down at Katherine and she was panicked, ‘till she snapped at the blonde man “Well, I didn’t see _you_ or _any_ of your siblings coming after him, _did_ I?”

“You don’t speak about what you don’t know your pesky thing!” Klaus snarled and threated going in Katherine’s direction, making Elijah move to shield her figure from this tyrant.

“Who are you?!” demanded the tall brown-haired man.

“Better yet, I know who _I_ am, but do you know who _you_ are?”

Elijah’s wide eyes showed he was alarmed by the prospect of knowing more about himself.

Throughout the years he’s been with Katherine he had never searched for more about his past, he had been content in leading a simple life beside the woman he’d fallen in love with, but having this stranger saying those things… it was messing with his conviction.

“You’re Elijah Mikaelson, he’s your brother, Klaus and if he’s here after all these years, something happened with your family,”

Elijah looked behind him at Katherine.

“The truth came to light it seems brother, as always she’s been lying to you,”

_As always?_

_What was he talking about?_

“Elijah…” Katherine’s broken whisper claimed his attention.

“Were you part of this plan? Were you chosen for protecting me?” he asked confused, locking eyes with hers searching for answers.

She shook her head eyes half closed, tears glistening her in doe orbs, for she knew he would let her go the moment he realized she had known about his past all along.

“What do you want?” Elijah turned his stare back at the man Katherine had said it was his brother.

“Your family needs you,”

“Katherine is my family,” he stated and moved back at her side, while circling her waist with his arm.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Elijah start being _reasonable_ , she _lied_ to you!” Klaus yelled exasperated.

“Which you could be doing as well, pardon me for not trusting an insane man that claims he’s my blood when I can’t remember any of my past!”

“You’re coming with me willingly or not,” Klaus spat another threat.

Elijah pondered his alternatives. He looked down at Katherine, she had her eyes cast down and look ashamed for something he couldn’t blame her for.

She had only helped him. He loved her, he wanted to marry her, stay forever in her arms. How could he possibly let her go to follow a stranger?

He couldn’t and would never abandon her.

Elijah although, couldn’t put her in harms’ way by contradicting this Klaus person.

“I’ll go,”

Klaus sighed in relief.

“But Katherine comes with me,”

///

New Orleans had a casting sundown orange light as both brothers entered the compound.

Elijah felt like he had lost something, he couldn’t say _what_ it was exactly. Niklaus had said it was because he and Hayley used to be together before he had to part to France.

Elijah hadn’t argued, he didn’t remember his past, after all, but he doubted he _truly_ loved this Hayley girl. For if he did, he would’ve never walked away from her.

The now motherless girl Hope, they said it was his niece, cried herself to sleep and the house was now silent, except for Katherine’s pacing in his supposedly bedroom upstairs. He had forbidden her of accompanying himself and Klaus out to try and rescue his family. It seemed too dangerous and he didn’t know what to wait for. Elijah had to protect her.

“Katherine,” he vociferated entering the room, as she ran to him embracing his figure tightly.

He retributed the hug and soon moved away cupping her face in his large hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She scoffed in humor “I should be the one asking you that,” her hands went to his face too. “Freya said she can bring your memories back,” Katherine informed mentioning one of his blonde sisters, or so they said.

“I don’t want them,”

“What?!” she exclaimed in disbelief.

He let go of her and paced the room stopping by the grand window, the night air was starting to arrive.

“I- They’re not important anymore,”

“They make you who you are Elijah, please,” Katherine tried and reason with the Original.

“Why do you care, Katherine?” he stormed “these people intruded themselves in our previously perfect life overseas and sincerely I don’t care about any of these people!”

“But you should!”

“Why?!”

“Because you still have your family damn it!”

He ran his hands through his face in exasperation. Back turned at her, Elijah pointed out “we had history before I lost my memories,”

The silence confirmed it.

“I disappointed you,”

Katherine again didn’t speak.

“I abandoned you,”

“Elijah-“

“I don’t want to remember the pain I’ve caused you,”

He turned around and watched as she sat in bed, tired of arguing.

“You would also remember when we first met, when we fell in love, when we reencountered…” she sighed, watching as he sat beside her, his hand going to her curly hair and lightly pushing her head to lay on his shoulder as they had done countless time during the last seven years.

“The things you made me go through destroyed me, I won’t lie, but they also happened so we could meet again. It’s a sickening good-vibes-way to see things, that glass half full they say, but Elijah, you deserve to remember us properly and also things I wasn’t present to witness,” she said in his neck, hand caressing his knee.

Elijah had his hand wrapped around hers and he turned his head to the side to kiss her forehead.

“Freya told me you love Hope, as you should because she’s family,” Katherine silenced “she told me you loved Hayley, too,”

“I can’t see how when everything I feel, I feel for you and you alone,”

Katherine smiled with his affection.

“Do it for me, then,”

He could never tell her no.

///

All Mikaelson family was reunited in the parlor room, as well as Davina, Marcel, and for Katherine surprise Caroline Forbes. It seemed like Klaus had cultivated a queen for his kingdom in those seven years.

He wasn’t happy having Katherine inside his home, but he wanted to make peace with his brother, also Caroline had reasoned that Katherine had in fact helped them by keeping Elijah away from them all those years, if it wasn’t for her, his brother would’ve probably shown up in NOLA sooner than it was ideal.

Freya started enchanting, channeling her magic around the room. Lights flickered above the group as Elijah slumbered on the floor in the middle of the room. 

When the older Mikaelson female opened her eyes and announced the spell was complete, everybody was holding their breaths, waiting for Elijah to wake up.

A loud gasp got out of his chest when he shot up awake, his eyes bloodshot as every memory ran through his mind, setting themselves straight like books on a shelf.

He hopped up from the ground and turned around, his eyes immediately locking with his lover’s. Her doe eyes wide expecting _anything_ by now.

The Original opened his mouth to speak and the first word they all heard made Katherine’s heart swell.

“ _Katerina_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know lots of you didn’t watch the Originals, neither should bc it’s a complete MESS, but for those who did, I was going for something with more than one part, but I can’t stand the terrible storyline, so I adapted things the best I could and with LOTS of Kalijah bc that was what we would’ve wanted, right?   
> See ya xx

**Author's Note:**

> Now you guys tell me if this plot deserves a part 2?


End file.
